For the Love of Jet Pack
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: (Rated 4/5 stars by poll.) This is the story of a penguin named Lilly and her crazy job at the EPF. Herbert has a plan to reveal her unknown past, but Herbert isn't working alone. Connections to the enemy might even reveal her bad side. Lilly might be more dangerous than the other agents thought, but one agent still admires her.
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

Lilly's spy phone rang in her pocket. It was G. Lilly sighed as she reached to get the phone. Ever since the Blackout ended, she had been depressed. She never got to see Rookie, Dot, G or Jet Pack Guy as much as she used to and was down from the lack of action or missions. To her it seemed as if the blackout was still hovering over her.

"Hey G." Said Lilly.

"Lilly, we have received some unusual action from Herbert. I need you to report to HQ immediately."

"But, G. The EPF is in ruins, none of the machines are working."

"We still have our spy phones. I gotta go, Jet Pack just got here." Said G as he hung up the phone. Lilly sparked at the mention of Jet Pack Guy.

She didn't know what it was but Guy got Lilly more enthusiastic about going on missions.

* * *

"Ahh Lilly. Your here!" said G as Lilly entered the Command room. Crates were scattered on the floor and there was a hole in the roof. A cool breeze came through and made Rookie shiver.

"What news do you have about Herbert?"

"Dot saw him down at the Docks carrying some documents." explained G

" I wonder what they were for." said Lilly

" Maybe they're recipes for cookies!" exclaimed Rookie. Everyone glared at him. "What? I like cookies." he said.

G explained that he had some information on the documents and they're for a person. "Perhaps they are about where one of us was born or something. Or where we are from."

Rookie nervously said "T-that's kinda creepy. They know everything about us"

"Don't worry Rookie. He can't get _too _much information about us without our permission." Jet Pack tried to comfort him. "What are we gonna do G?"

"Lets get some scouts out there. Dot and I will stay here and gather information from you guys. Rookie you go to the Docks where we last saw Herbert. Lilly, we need you to go to the wilderness where Herbert's hideout is, but we can't sent you alone, it's too dangerous."

" I can go alone G. I've done it before. Remember?"

" If it was up to me I would send you alone Lilly, but its an agency rule. Jet Pack will go with you."

"Never mind." She said and whispered, "I love you."

"What?" Asked J.

"Nothing. I didn't say- Nothing!" She said nervously. (Nice save. *cough cough*)

"Hee hee hee. Lilly and J sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Mocked Rookie.

"Shut up Rookie!" Lilly interrupted. Guy smirked when Lilly seemed to be hiding her feelings.

"Let's move out agents." G chuckled

* * *

Lilly and Jet Pack were in the wilderness. They went to the stump where Herbert's hideout was.

"I think I still have the key from one of the previous missions."

"Lilly, what was that?" a strange noise came from behind them. Then they heard some clicking.

"It's Herbert! Run!" Guy ran to the bushes. He thought he heard Lilly's steps behind him but it was his own echoing around the woods.

"Jet Pack! I'm stuck." Lilly's pant leg had gotten stuck on a thorn bush. She tried to free herself but with every move she made the thorns found their was deeper into the fabric.

Jet Pack was about to help, but it was too late, Herbert had spotted her and approached the scene. He came behind Lilly, lifted his arm, and knocked her out.

Everything went blurry and she saw Herbert laughing over her and Jet Pack out of the corner of her eye mouthing an "I'm sorry" before blacking out.

* * *

Jet Pack Guy made sure the coast was clear and flew to HQ. While he was on his way to HQ his jet pack ran out of fuel. Luckily he landed on ski hill and it wasn't to far a fall. Penguins around him helped him up but he was yelling "I gotta go! I gotta go!" He ran down the ski hill. " G Gary!" He said out of breath.

"What is it?"

"Its Lilly. Herbert knocked her out and took her into his hideout."

"Dot! Copy this down."

" I'm on it G." Dot copied down everything else Guy explained and then picked up her spy phone. She tried to locate Lilly through the tracking device on the phones. It says she's in Herberts Hide-" Dot stopped talking.

"What's wrong Dot"

"I don't know G. I lost her signal."

**This chapter is really short, but they'll get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**It will probably take me 2 or 3 days to finish each chapter until summer guys! Hope you liked chapter one (Cliff hangerrrr *troll*) now, here's chapter 2!**

Lilly woke up handcuffed to a chair in an empty warehouse. She heard Herbert outside the room and waited for him to come in.

"Clutsy, get me those documents and meet me here in five minutes."

"Clickety click click."

"Ah Lilly, your awake."

"What do you want from me HERBERT?"

"Well it all goes back to about three weeks ago." Lilly rolled her eyes. "I was working on my invention, well, plan to umm." He paused "I was working on my plan and came across these documents about you."

"What are they about?"

"They're about your family, your health records, criminal records."

"Criminal records."

"Oh they aren't actually _criminal _records I would just say that because they say that you were a leader of a government, a government that wanted power and oho, they got what they wanted."

"Big deal. I was in an army, ok leader of an army, whoohoo." Said Lilly sarcastically

"Well it says here that you killed penguins, took children away from their parents."

"I HAD TO! DO YOU THING THAT A COUNTRY WAS JUST GOING TO BE HANDED TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER?"

"Clutsy! Bring more ropes. This ones crazy!" Teased Herbert. Lilly screamed as she tried to free herself from the restraints. "HAHAHAHA! its no use! By tomorrow I will have your little AHEM BIG secret exposed to all of Club Penguin."

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lilly struggled. "They can't know!" Lilly whispered,"_He can't know."_

"I can do this and I will."

"No...NOOOOOOO! PLEASE JUST please.. Lilly grew quieter as she spoke and began to cry softly. Herbert surprisingly had a look of pity in his face.

"Why can't they know? Lilly? he paused TELL ME!"

"Because if they know, then - then, uhhg I can't tell you." and she began to cry again. Herbert hit her on the head again knocking her out.

* * *

Jetpack and Dot were on there way to Herbert's hideout. Dot had gotten her signal back for Lilly while Guy led her to where the hideout was.

"Geez. I hope shes OK. Herbert's not as meek as he appears. I know, I've seen stuff he has done to other agents, especially when he gets mad."

"Where to next JPG?" Dot tryed not to think about what he could be doing to Lilly

"Take a left at the creek. His hideout is right over here." As they approached, they saw Herbert carrying some speakers and microphones.

"What are you doing with those Herbert" asked Dot questionably.

"I'm making a speech in the Plaza tomorrow about one of _your _agents."

"OK enough of that where's Lilly?" Jet didn't care about what Herbert was doing. He just wanted to make sure Lilly wasn't hurt.

"You'll never find her red one. I've hidden her in a secret room in my hideout."

"Clickety click click clickety click."

"What? AHHH BLARGLE! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Never mind what I said about where she is." Herbert left and Jet Pack and Dot went inside to find Lilly. They examined the walls and bookcases looking for clues. Dot and Guy were stumped until they heard pounding and screaming coming from below.

"What's that Dot?"

"I don't know. Look there"s an air vent on the ground. Wait a minute! Its a secret door!" They lowered themselves into the room and found Lilly on the floor with bloody wrists. She had thrown herself around in the chair and broke the handcuffs.

"Lilly! Are you OK?" asked JPG

"St-stop Herbert."

"We will as soon as we get you up on your feet." Dot answered as Guy and herself helped Lilly up and wrapped her wrists with bandages. "Lets move." said Dot

* * *

Rookie was at the Docks and he saw Herbert carrying his equipment to the Plaza. G received a call on his phone from Rookie."Whats the matter Rookie? Did you spot Herbert?"

"Yeah. He's at the Docks going to the Plaza. It looks like he's setting up some sort of stage for a concert. Can he sing?"

"No Rookie, I don't think Herbert can sing. But we do need to figure out what he's setting up for. Do you think you could sneak over there and find out?"

"I don't know G. I'm not as "stealthy" as JPG or Dot."

"I'm sure you'll do fine agent."

"You really think so."

"Your Rookie! You'll do great I'm sure of it." Rookie headed towards the scene. There was no sign of Herbert anywhere. Rookie headed to the bushes and hid.

*RIIIIING RIIIING* Dot answered "Hello?"

"Dot, have you gotten any info on Lilly?"

"Yes in fact we have. Herbert hand her locked up in a secret room below his lair. We got her out and now were headed back to the EPF HQ. How's Rookie doing?"

"He spotted Herbert and is investigating the scene."

"Should we help him?"

"No,no agents. I think he'll do just fine. Its good for his practice."

"Ok G! We will be at the HQ in a few minutes."

* * *

Rookie watched as Clutsy wired some things. He took notes on his spy phone and messaged Gary. He was calm until Herbert came in. He started to panic and made noise in the bushes. Herbert came over and put a cloth on his face that make him sleepy. Rookie was thrown into Herbert's wagon that he brought his speakers over in. Clutsy took Rookie's phone and gave it to Herbert who smashed it so that no one could track him.

_"He'll do fine. It's good for his practice." Gary never realized, Rookie had never been properly trained for stealth._


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Herbert

**Sorry the other chapter had a lot of typos. I was writing it half asleep just to get it in on time! Who's ready for chapter 3? ;)**

"Agent. Come in agent! Guys, Rookie isn't answering. Maybe I shouldn't have sent him out there."

"We should go after him." Said Jet Pack Guy sounding like he was taking command.

"Quickly agents!" (Gee Gary sounds scared.)

Jetpack, Lilly and Dot teleported to the Plaza. There was no sign of Herbert there, only the stage that he had been setting up for the past few hours.

"Look guys. Here's some of Herbert's fur." Said Lilly in excitement. "We can put it in the trace-tracker 3000!" Jetpack pulled out his spy phone and activated the gadget. Some tracks appeared in the snow as they walked where Herbert had. The tracks led them to a cleared out path in the forest.

"Lets go. This must be where he went."

"Hold up Jetpack. Your the one always saying _you can never be too prepared_!" Lilly said imitating his voice mockingly. "You ALWAYS need to check the path before you go down it!" Lilly threw several metal objects down the path. Out of nowhere, seven arrows flew across the pathway. "See Mr. Tactical." and Lilly went on.

"What was that about?" D asked.

"I don't know." Guy responded admirably as he watched Lilly walk down the path signaling them to follow her.

As they proceeded, they came to an opening which had a pile of snow in the middle. Dot dug in the snow pile and found a hidden hatch. Guy opened the hatch and was about to go in.

"Check where your going J." Lilly stopped him from touching a mine on the edge of the opening.

"Ah! Geez how'd you know that was there."

"Hello?! Always check before you go."

"Uhhg you keep getting me." Lilly laughed at this and said,

"I think I can disable this. Its basically a big tunnel after the drop. There's a chance that when I try to deactivate it, the lever could slip and it will go off. The hole is big enough for us to slip past without setting it off so, you guys go way ahead of me. If you hear me yell run you better run as fast as you can to the nearest room if there is one."

Dot asked. "Why do you need to disable it if we can get by anyways."

"All mines art set to a timer. The person who set it estimates how long the enemy will take to reach the bomb and it will go off."

"Well that's comforting." Dot said sarcastically. The two agents slipped through the opening and walked along the tunnel watching for more traps. Meanwhile, Lilly lifted up the top section of the mine and carefully lifted the lever inside. She slipped her Swiss army knife underneath and nervously let go.

"That should hold it." she told herself. Agent L lowered herself into the opening and started walking away. She heard the sound of metal rubbing on metal. "RUN!"

Jetpack and Dot heard her call and started running as fast ad they could and -BOOM! They were both knocked over from the force of the shock wave and lied on the ground. Lilly's footsteps could be heard coming from behind. There was no light in the tunnel and she tripped over Dot and landed on Guy.

"Oh my gosh. Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm -fine." Jetpack trailed off as he looked in to her beautiful eyes and they both nervously laughed and got up.

* * *

"Hello?" Agent J answered his phone.

"Jet pack Guy, this is Gary. Is everything OK? I heard what sounded like an explosion from your way."

"Oh yeah were fine."

"Then what was that noise." G questioned

"There wad a mine by and entrance to what we think is Herbert's new hideout. Lilly disabled it until it slipped and went off. No one got hurt I can assure you." Guy explained

"OK. Is that all the information you got."

"Yes, but." Jet pack trailed off into a whisper. "G you gotta help me. I think I'm in love."

"Eureka!" G exclaimed.

"Its not such a big deal. And keep it down I don't want them to hear."

"Sorry agent. Its just that you never have shown any care like this towards another agent or ANYONE!"

"Yeah...um I gotta go G. I'll report back later."

**While Guy was on the phone, Lilly and Dot had their own little "love" conversation.**

"Hey Lilly. Do you like Jetpack?"

"Hmmmm, the feelings mutual."

Dot giggled. "Shut up. Your totally crushing on him."

"I actually don't really know how my thoughts are about him. I mean, he was one of those guys that you meet and your thinking _I could never date him. I don't know why but I just can't."_

"Haha. Well he's at LEAST a best friend."

"Precisely. Uhhg. I think I've been spending to much time around G."

* * *

"Hey guys! It's the end of the tunnel."

"Your right Lilly. Lets look for Rookie."

"If he's even here, Dot. What should we do Lilly."

She looked at him VERY seriously and said "We should check our surroundings Jet Pack Guy." He said nothing in return and just stared at her, then they both busted out laughing.

"Th-that... was so...creepy!" J tried to say over his laughter.

"I...know! I- can't breath...I'm laughing to hard."

"It's not that funny." said Guy still laughing

"I know." Dot stared at them like they were crazy trying her best not to laugh because whenever someone else laughs, she does to.

"OK guys lets get a move on." Lilly finally said. She led them into the room at the end of the tunnel and they spotted Herbert.

"What did you do with Rookie, Herbert?" Dot said bitterly.

"Ahh my fowl friends. I didn't do anything with him. Lilly did.

"WHAT?" Dot and Jetpack said simultaneously. Herbert tossed Lilly some files and said "Just for Lilly." The other agents turned away as she read the files.

"Come on!" Lilly said and teleported them back to HQ.

**At the HQ**

Lilly went into her personal training room and gathered up some supplies. She got a gun, a crossbow, some alcohol, and several other bottles that contained chemicals like sulfuric acid. When she came out she said, "I have to go. DON'T follow me."

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! What does Lilly know that the others don't? EEHEHEEHEEHEEH your gonna have to find out on your own.**


	4. Chapter 4: What's up with Lilly?

**Hey guys! If any of you guys wants to be a bad guy in the story, just leave your name in the reviews or private message me. By the way, if you wanted to know, my club penguin name is 2 luv2. Get ready for chapter 3! **

Lilly walked right out of the EPF command room, which was almost done being repaired, without saying anything else.

"Gary, we can't let an agent go out on their own. Especially with us knowing so little about what's going on."

"Agent J. We know that Lilly is involved in something that we don't know that could be very dangerous. But, we do know that Lilly can handle herself out there."

"Gary's right Jetpack. Sorry, I know you think your Mr. Macho Man, but I think she's got you beat. She's as tough as a rock!" Dot agreed. Gary laughed and Jet pack guy sighed and shook his head.

"You're so offensive Dot, just, so offensive." Jetpack laughed. (Aww he has a sense of humor.) "But, seriously G.  
We have to keep an eye on her."

"I have a new invention called the imwatchingyouwhenyoutoldmenottobutitsforyourprotec tionsodealwithit 3000." (I'm watching you when you told me not to but its for your protection so deal with it 3000) "I can program it to fly in a 87 foot range around her spy phone. I can control it from here and we can watch it on the directors screen."

"Cool G! But, how are we gonna get it to her? It can't fly until it reaches her spy phone." asked Dot.

"We aren't just gonna send the camera. Were gonna send Jetpack guy to follow her." Answered G.

"What! No no no no no no no no no. You know what happens if you make her mad G. She goes CRAZY!" Said Guy a little nervous.

"Your going to follow her. I don't care if you don't want to. I am your mission commandant and I'm giving you a mission now do what I tell you." said G showing his strict side. (We all know that G isn't very strict but that was an all time high for him.)

"Woah relax G! I just don't wanna make her mad."

"Sorry Jet. I'm just-" G sighed "Just go make sure she doesn't do anything crazy."

* * *

Jetpack followed Lilly's signal on his spy phone_. "Where could she be? Her signal is off of Club_ Penguin." He went to the teleport section in his spy phone. There was a new setting that said Agent 4523456705543467543L and a few more like that ending in D, G and one that was only 999R. "This one must be Rookie's. His phone must have been destroyed and now his code is all messed up."

Guy decided to click on the button that said 4523456705543467543L. A few seconds later, he found himself in a place much warmer that Club Penguin. There was no snow and the trees weren't pine trees like Club Penguin. _"Where am I?"_ He though to himself.

Suddenly, he heard several bombs go off and ducked his head to protect himself from any falling debris. There was a fire in the field with all of the tall, dry, grass. He saw Lilly walk out of it unharmed and walk away like nothing happened, but he could tell by the look on her face that she meant business.

Lilly got into a Pickup truck that had an emblem on the side. The back was covered with a burlap tarp and you could see guns sticking out. As she drove away, a male penguin dressed in uniform jumped out of the back. There was blood dripping down his face and there were some cuts on his beak.

Jetpack ran after her and jumped into the back where the man came from. Right when he got in and sat down, he was forced to the back of the cab as Lilly slammed on the breaks. He lay there for a minute until the tarp was quickly removed from the top of the tailgate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Ummmm I uhhhh-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!"

* * *

"G are you OK?"

Gary sighed. "Im just so worried about Lilly. She's like a daughter to me. She doesn't know where her parents are and hasn't since she was 7 years old. I just care about her so much."

"It'll be OK G. We all know Lilly can handle herself out there. You said it yourself." Said Dot as she gave him a hug.

"I'm just so worried. She knows a lot more than we do and it could be something dangerous. How did Herbert even get those files?"

"I don't know G. We just have to trust in her tactical skills and wits."

"Yeah your right."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about."

"Actually, I feel bad about yelling at Jetpack."

"It's not your fault G. You were nervous and you never had your coffee."

"Yeah...that coffee does help."

Dot chuckled and went to get G some coffee.

"Here you go. Just how ya like it."

* * *

"What part of don't follow me don't you understand?"

"I didn't want to follow you. G made me do it."

Lilly sighed angrily. "Teleport back to the HQ NOW!"

"I can't. G doesn't want me to come back."

"What makes you think that?"

"Before I left G yelled at me for not wanting to follow you. When does G ever yell at someone."

"So what? You weren't supposed to come. I know G told you to, but your not on Club Penguin anymore so, he can't tell you what to do."

"Where am I anyways?"

"Your in the Gaughan Republic."

"What's the Gaughan Republic?"

"I can't tell you anything else. You can't trust anyone out here. not even your own men."

"Who is Gaughan? What does this have to do with Herbert."

"Like I said, I can't tell you everything. You should just teleport home and forget about this."

"Why can't you tell me everything!" said Guy getting a little frustrated.

"IF I COULD AND WOULDN'T GET EXECUTED FOR IT I WILL BUT FOR NOW JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH (or beak) SHUT AND DON'T TELL** ANYONE **ABOUT GAUGHAN!"

"I have to report this to G." Right as Guy called HQ, Lilly jumped on him to try to get him to hang up.

"NO! You can't tell anyone anything via phone, computer, nothin'! Every electrical device capable of reaching another device can have the information that you send recorded and sent to the leader of this republic."

All Gary heard on the other end was muffled screaming.

* * *

"Dot, something is terribly wrong."

"What happened!"

"Agent J had called me and all I heard was screaming. It sounded like Lilly."

"Do you think she freaked on him for following her?"

"I don't know. Lets use my new invention on the spy phones to teleport to where they are!"

* * *

**OoO... I gotta say that it probably the chapter with the most new info... don't worry there will be another chapter chock full of info...more than that one. Don't forget if you wanna be a bad guy in the Gaughan army then leave your name in the reviews. Some of you guys might become allies to the team ...for some time... **

**What is the Gaughan Republic? What are Lilly's connections to the Republic? Why is Herbert involved? Find out in the next chapter-or in like, way later chapters. See all y'all in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**I've already got one person that wants to be a bad guy ,but I need more people! Chapter 5! By the way, if you were wondering why I haven't been flashing scenes over to Rookie, it's because I'm trying to put you guys in the same position as the agents by not letting you know what's happening with him.**

Gary and Dot teleported to Lilly. They quietly followed her around taking notes. Jet pack and Lilly were still arguing about leaving.

"Gary,where are we?

"I don't know, but it's definitely not Club Penguin." For the first time ever, Gary had taken of his lab coat and just wore his shirt. "It's so hot here." He exclaimed.

"Where did Lilly and Jet go? I don't see them anywhere."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Said an unknown voice from behind them.

"G, who was that?"

"Oh just turn around you dingus." G and Dot cautiously turned around and saw that the voice was Lilly.

Lilly sighed "Why did you guys follow me?" Lilly paused "I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"Well when Guy called me, all we heard was screaming so we got worried and teleported to you." said G.

"Oh my god. You guys clearly don't know English." said Lilly. "You guys clearly aren't going to go back to HQ so you guys have to stay quiet and keep a low profile. Did you guys write notes down on your spy phones at all while you were here?"

"Yes. Just some stuff about what you were doing and some questions that I'm trying to answer." answered G.

"You guys! Everything done on electrical devices can be recorded and sent to Gaughan.

"Who's that?" Asked Dot.

"You'll find out later. Right now, we have to get you guys some disguises."

"Oh! I can do that."

"No Dot. Your Club Penguin Tree disguises won't work here. Get in the truck." The four agents got into the truck and Lilly took them to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we here for?" Jet pack asked.

"You guys need disguises." Lilly gave Dot a black jacket with a belt to hold weapons. She dressed G a whit T-shirt and a belt like Dots. (but more "manly.") Jet pack wore a dark green jacket with a black T-shirt underneath. (Why are they all wearing jackets?)

"OK. You guys aren't gonna make it out of here without weapons. Do you guys all know how to use a gun?"

"Ummmm I don't" Said G.

"Well then I'm gonna have to teach you. Dot, you get to use this hammered, side-by-side 12-gauge shotgun. Jet pack, would you rather use a gun or a cross bow? I know I taught you how to use a bow a few years ago."

"I could use a bow if ya got one."

"OK then, you'll use this Barnett Revolution AVI Crossbow and G, I'm gonna have to teach you how to use a gun." The agents went outside and Lilly brought out a 50-caliber Desert Eagle pistol semi - automatic. "I know this is a little advance for you G, but if I teach you on this, you can use any gun you come across if you lose this one."

While Lilly taught G, Jet pack and Dot practiced their aim. They were all ready to continue, they got into the truck with all the weapons and went to the nearest city. The city looked half burned down and everything had the Gaughan insignia painted on it. "What is this place?" asked Guy.

"This, believe it or not, is the city of Centralia, Pennsylvania."

"Wow! What happened to it?" asked Dot.

"Daryl happened."

"Who's Daryl."

"Daryl Gaughan. The leader of this army. President of the Gaughan republic."

"What did he do to this place?" asked G.

"Who knows. Let me tell ya something. Over the years that guy has gone insane."

"There's a lot of BIG secrets around here." He responded. With this, Lilly slammed on the breaks.

"What was that for?!" said Jet.

"We have to go back to Club Penguin. Just for a day!"

"Why?"

"G, remember those documents that Herbert had?"

"Yes."

"Well, they can't be shared with the public, which is exactly what Herbert is going to do tonight!"

"We have to stop him." Said Dot. (Way to state the obvious D.)

"G, do you think you could set the teleport settings to this address so we can come here whenever we want?"

"Yes I think I can. And, when we get back to the HQ, I can out a security firewall on it if Lilly can tell me how they are tracking the information."

G set the teleport to sent the agents to Pennsylvania and they all teleported to the HQ.

"Lilly, do you know what the Gaughan army is using to track information sent over electronics."

"Nanoits."

"Great, now I can stop these guys from getting information and we can take notes freely."

* * *

"Sir, some teleportation devices have recently been used in the Centralia area."

"Tell officers #87 through 94 to get over there and check things out."

"We already have a man over there. He saw them, he said it was Aldean."

"Tell 'em if they find them, that I want them. Especially Lilly. Dead or alive."

**Sorry that this chapter was kindof boring. It's one of those chapters that had information that you need to understand the rest, I will add people that asked to be bad guys in later chapters. By the way, if you were wondering who those people were talking at the end, it was Gaughan and one of his officers.**


	6. Chapter 6: Helicopters

**Uhhhhhhg! I have serious writers block. This chapter may be a little dull...never mind my mind just exploded with genius...Get ready to read! Also, if you guys don't know how to pronounce Gaughan, just say coughin' but switch the c sound with a g sound.**

"So G, did you finish setting up the firewall."

"Well, as it turns out I'm better at inventing things than I am at technology."

"I though you were good with computers."

"I thought I was too, but this is way advanced."

"I think I can fix this G. Go get some coffee or something." As Gary went to get some coffee, Lilly set up the firewall and installed it all of their spy phones. "By the way Gary, why is the teleport to Rookie's phone so short?"

"Probably because his phone was destroyed. If we try to teleport to where he is it will go where his phone was smashed, but since the phone is in pieces, we'll arrive in pieces." answered Gary.

"Are you guys all ready to leave?" Asked Lilly. They all nodded and they left the agency. When they arrived at the plaza, the sun was going down and they could see the silhouette of Herbert. He was about to make his speech. The agents kept their heads down so that he couldn't see that they were there.

"As we all know, Lilly is a great agent." Herbert started his speech. "But, did you know, that in her past years." Herbert paused when he heard someone scream really loud in the audience. He looked up and saw Lilly charging towards him and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground and she was punching him in the face.

The other agents pulled Lilly off of him. Suddenly, they all heard helicopters in the sky.

"Lilly Aldean. Surrender yourself to leader of the Gaughan army. You have ten seconds." said someone in the helicopter over a bullhorn.

"Lilly, what do we do?" asked Dot.

"Ummm not surrender duh. I'm NOT going down without a fight. We go down dead or we go down with Rookie." Answered Lilly

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." The man counted down. After he counted to ten, the helicopter dropped bombs down on the plaza. Everyone ran away screaming and some made the bad choice of going into the pizza parlor, which had a bomb dropped directly on top of it and was destroyed. The agents dodged each of the bombs and miraculously made it out with only a few burns. Dot ended up under the stage, Gary ended up in the rubble of the pizza parlor, and Lilly and Jetpack were sitting under the trees.

"What the heck was that?" said Jet pack guy a little angry.

"THAT, was Gaughan."

"What did Herbert know about him or you or-or-I think you have some explaining to do." Said Guy as he got up and walked away.

"Wait! Guy! Why are you so mad about this?"

"It's just, they blew up the plaza because you were here. I'm just frustrated."

"Wait, your blaming it on me?" said Lilly as she chased after him."

"Well your the reason that those guys hurt all of these people."

"I-I can't believe your doing this." she said as the walked to the HQ. "Gary, Dot! Were going to the HQ."

"Lilly wait, I didn't mean things like that." Said J chasing Lilly

"Then what did you want it to mean?"

Jetpack was silent and couldn't find the words to say. "I thought so." said Lilly and walked away to the HQ.

"Lilly, aren't we going to look for survivors." Asked Gary.

"That's not my job." The agents met in the HQ.

Dot said "Is everybody OK."

Everyone said they were alright accept for G who had a cut on his face from a piece of flying glass. "I'm fine though, Dot. It is just a minor scrape."

"Are you guys ready to go back to Pennsylvania?" All the agents nodded and Lilly said. "Hahaha! That's a lie. You guys aren't going to follow me there again."

"Lilly your our friend and co-worker and were going with you whether you like it or not." Said Gary

"OK. You guys are so stubborn that I won't be able to stop you, but if at some point I tell you to go home, you better go home. And don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The agents teleported to Pennsylvania and found Lilly's truck.

"It's getting pretty late, we should find a place in the woods to set up camp." Lilly remarked.

"Yeah I'm getting kinda tired agent L." Said Dot

The agents lied some blankets down on the ground and set up for bed. Lilly walked to the near edge of the forest where the cliff was. The edge looked over a beautiful valley in the mountains with a river running through the middle. You could see the sun setting between the mountains and there was a thick fog in the valley.

Jet pack guy came up behind Lilly and gave her a big, warm, hug. "I didn't mean those things I said." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry." and she turned around and gave him a kiss. (I know some of you guys didn't want romance but come on...the genre is romance.)

"It's OK. I know you were just mad because they destroyed club penguin. You didn't know why they did it and you blamed me in panic."

"Why couldn't I have thought to say that earlier?"

"I don't know and I don't care anymore." Said Lilly as Guy went to hug her.

G had been looking for the two agents for a while and came across them. Not looking or thinking he loudly said,

"Hey guys we're almo- Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"Oh it's fine we were just leaving-."

"You didn't do anything-" Everyone talked in a big confused mess.

The three agents walked (or waddled...im gonna say walked, waddled drives me crazy.) back to the camp and got ready for bed. While the others slept, Lilly spent her time making sure all of the guns from the truck had ammunition and were ready to be fired at any time.

**Told you my mind had exploded with genius. I actually wrote this yesterday at ten o'clock at night, but I had to type this authors note so I didn't upload it to the story. Remember to submit you name if you wanna be in the story! Thanks all y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7:G, Just Listen to Lilly

**I need more people to be in the story! I only have two! AAAAnyways, this chapter is going to be interesting. I won't we able to get chapters in on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. (Caution: This story may have violence in it not suitable for kids under hhhmmm 10? I don't know, but it has a battle.) And, I'm sorry for the spoiler, but someone those name starts with G dies...BWAHAHAHAHAHH I LOVE SPOILING SOMEONES STORY!**

G woke up feeling really cold, so he woke up early. "Woah where's my shirt?" somehow in the middle of the night he had taken off his shirt and put on his unbuttoned lab coat. "I must have been sleep walking again because I fell asleep over there." G pointed to a circle in the grass that had been flattened out from laying on it.

"Hey, G... Woooooah put on a shirt dude."

"Sorry, I was sleep walking."

"Well then...eheheheheehhh."

"What was that for?"

"I'm tired and I randomly laugh when I'm tired." (It's true...it 11 o'clock at night.)

"So ummmm wanna wake the others?"

"Yeah, we gotta move out." Lilly said.

G and her woke the others and they all packed their bags. Lilly packed her crossbow and gun in her pack, and put her sword in her belt.

"Lilly, I'm not so sure I can shoot this gun." Said G nervously.

"Ehh you'll be fine. Your just nervous handling something that can kill someone. Your used to harmless G, well, accept for that time you held up a "gun" but it was just a dart gun."

"Do you have a less advanced gun I can use?"

"Not until a few miles west. We gotta walk to the next rebel warehouse."

"Why can't we use the truck?" interrupted Dot.

"Last night I saw some spies for the Gaughan army. They know what car we're using. Said Lilly.

The agents walked for several hours. They came across a battle between some army soldiers and some rebels. Then sneaked passed because they didn't have time to fight and they couldn't reveal to anyone that they were with the rebel army.

When they reached east Ohio, they spotted a Gaughan camp. They hid in the trees and took orders from Lilly.

"What do you want us to do Lilly?" Asked Guy.

"Stay here I'm going in. When I give the signal come and stay covered. Shoot as many guys as you can in the green uniforms. Got it?"

"Yes." they all said.

"Good." Lilly ran in with thirty other rebels. A man came running towards her. She pulled out her sword and darted to the left slightly and he ran right into her sword and fell to the ground. Several guys started shooting at her and the others. Lilly got hit in the leg (do penguins have legs?) but there was not much damage. She kept running and took down two more guys. Someone came up from behind her and she was pinned to the ground. They fended off each others swords.

"Lilly looks like she's in trouble agent J" Said G

"She can't give the signal." Said Dot.

"I've got to go help her!" Said G as he ran away.

"No Gary! Let me go instead you barely know how to use that thing." Said Jet pack, but he was too late and Gary was already out there.

Gary took a sword from a guy on the ground and went after the who was fighting Lilly. The man turned around as Gary ran towards him. They started fighting and G fell to the ground.

"Any last words blue one?" Said the man holding is sword right above Gary's chest. G was breathing heavily and only stuttered. He lay there and as the man rose his arms to stab G, he saw a sword come through the man's chest. He fell to the ground when Lilly pulled Her sword out of him.

"I told you not to come until I gave the signal." said Lilly in anger as she walked away. The battle was over.

* * *

(Later at the camp)

"Lilly, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you told me not to go out and fight,but I saw that you were in trouble and I-" G got cut off by Lilly.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I just wanted to help. That's what we do at the EPF."

"Is that what you think this is? Some sort of "game" that we're playing with Herbert? That's not what this is! OK this is a war. Yeah we started off just stoping Herbert from revealing one of my secrets, but I found out that he shared some information with Gaughan."

"Well at the EPF we could arrest Herbert."

"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO A WORD I JUST SAID? THIS ISN'T ABOUT STOPING HERERT ANYMORE! THIS IS SOMETHING FAR MORE DANGEROUS THAN YOU COULD UNDERSTAND! AND I FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN'T."

"Lilly, I don't want to be here anymore than you do,but -"

"NO! I WANT TO BE HERE AND YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BE HERE IF **YOU **HADN'T SENT JET PACK GUY TO FOLLOW ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR HERE NOT MINE!"

"Lilly I am your boss and I suggest that you treat me with respect." Said G

"YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! WERE NOT IN CLUB PENGUIN AND THIS DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE EPF, SO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME NOW."Lilly held up a badge with the Gaughan insignia on it. "Lilly Aldean, commanding general of the Gaughan malitia.

The other agents looked shocked. G as shocked then he became upset about the argument and Lilly walked away to find any surviving rebels.

"G are you OK?"asked Dot.

"I-I think I need to be alone for a while." Said G as he got up and walked away.

**Aaaaabd that's the end of this chapter. And GOTCHA'! I bet some of you guys thought that Gary was going to die but it was a Gaughan...or 2...or 3. And yes, my sister uses my account...brat...eheheheheh that wasn't for you guys. And also yes, I am adding this at midnight just for you guys because I'm nice! **


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies

**Haiiiii! I hope you guys liked Chapter 7. (Geez Lilly, take a chill pill!) Remember to ask to be in the story, I have 3 people I need 5 or more! I am briefly using one character in this chapter. Also, take the poll about Rookie on my page!**

Lilly walked away from the other agents- in the opposite direction of Gary.

"Jet pack, you go after Lilly, I'll go after G. We've got to get them liking each other again."

Jet nodded and ran after Lilly.

"L wait!" He shouted as he chased her. He had a hard time keeping up because she was weaving her way through the trees. He finally caught up to her when she got to a river bed. She was sitting down on a rock in the midst of a cool fog.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly.

"Why did you flip on G like that?" asked Guy

"I can't help it. When someone makes me mad and I just go crazy. Sometimes I hurt them, sometimes I just yell at them. No matter how hard I try to stop it, I can't."

"So you need anger management?" (-_-)

"No. I have like some sort of problem. I've had it since I was born and the doctors were never able to fix it." she answered. "I didn't mean to flip out on him like that it just happened."

"I bet it helped with fighting though." J laughed.

"Hahaha, yeah it really does."

"So do you think you could make up with G?"

"Never said I wasn't."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dot was talking to Gary by an old campfire.

"Are you upset G?" (Noooo! Sarcasm.)

Gary sighed. "I just need to cool off."

"You know, before I found you here, I kinda listened in on Lilly and Guys conversation."

"What did you hear?"

"Lilly said that she has some sort of problem that she freaks out when someone makes her mad."

"I think everyone does sometimes."

"No, she said that she has a problem and can't control it."

"Do you think I could fix it?"

"I don't know. The doctors couldn't fix it, I don't think you can."

"You probably right. Just don't make her mad." G chuckled. (I wonder what G's voice sounds like...review if your wondering too.)

* * *

Dot and Jet brought Lilly and Gary back to their meeting place before the battle.

"Hey G, sorry I flipped out on you and almost punched you in the face."

"You didn't almost punch me."

"Yeah, but I was thinking it."

They both laughed and G said. "Hey, how about one of these." as he held out his arms."

Lilly, because she absolutely HATES hugs, (unless they're from Jet pack) sighed a long sigh. "Uhhhhg fiiiiiine." and hugged Gary.

* * *

The gang made their way to south east Ohio in about 7 hours. They arrived at a rebel camp and met up with one of Lilly's old friends Bellykid5.

"Lilly? Is that you?" she asked.

"Sure is! How ya been?"

"Pretty good, but I have some bad news."

"How so?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I got some intel that Gaughan gaimed access to higher weaponry and helicopters, fighter planes, and recruited 50 new soldiers."

"Then I guess we have to get more soldiers and weapons as well." She responded.

"I have to get back to training. Catch you guys later!" Bellykid said.

The agents went outside to watch penguins train to become rebels. Lilly spotted something that wasn't right.

"HEY RACHEL!" She shouted. (Rachel is one of the rebels that trains new recruits.)

"Hey Lilly. Something wrong?" Said Rachel.

"How long has this guy been here?" Said Lilly as she pointed to the person Rachel was training. "And how much does he know about us?"

"He got here about an hour ago. We didn't tell him anything yet." Rachel responded.

Lilly took off his jacket and lifted up the back of his shirt.

"Yup. I knew it." The penguin had the Gaughan insignia tattooed on his back. "Get him out of here. Lock him up."said Lilly seriously.

"Woah how did you know he was a bad guy?" Asked Dot.

"He looked mysterious."

* * *

When the agents were sitting outside, a random rebel came up to Lilly.

"Lilly, some rebels in north Ohio found your daughter."

Lilly looked excited when he said this. "Really? When can I see her?"

"They're bringing her down here. They should arrive soon. They left last night."

(Later in the Agents tent)

"Lilly, you have a daughter?"

"Well, when I was 15 I was forced to get married because of Gaughan of course. He said if I married his major's nephew, that he would set my mom free. He left me the next year. He doesn't say that Annabelle is his daughter, but I'm happy about that."

"Wow. I never that about you."

"There's alot you don't know about me."

As the gang was getting ready for bed, a small dark a shadow appeared in the door of the tent.

"M-mom?" said a small frightened voice.

"Annabelle?" Lilly said softly. "Come here."

The figure slovenly moved towards Lilly and came into the candlelight.

"Mom!"She said gratefully and began to cry. 7 year old Annabelle ran into her mothers arms and Lilly began to cry as well.

"I haven't seen you since you were 2!"

Annabelle giggled and said "I missed you mom." As she hugged Lilly again. Her mom gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

L introduced Annabelle to the other agent and gthe ready for bed.

"Mom? Will I ever have to leave you again?" She said as she layed down.

"That's not a question that I can answer, but don't worry about that right now baby, go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

**Well now my brain in going to proceed to falling out of my ears and my fingers are going to fall off because that chapter took alot of thinking and typing and erasing and typing...i knew what I was going to say but I didn't know how to word or and make it longer. I will now sop boring you and shut up. Hahaha!**


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving Loved Ones

**(Pray for Oklahoma) This chapter is a build up chapter so it may be a little slow. It's more of an informational chapter...every time I say that it turns out to be a lie...oh well here's chapter 9!**

The agents woke up with the rest of the rebels as they went about their day. Lilly went to the barn and got two horses and a wooden wagon. They loaded the weapons in the back along with some food and water. They packed their backpacks and loaded their guns and sat down in the wagon.

"Where are we headed Ace?" asked Dot.

"We have to go to Philly."

"Why do we have to go there?"

"The main rebel bases are in Montana, Pennsylvania, Oregon and Texas. The nearest one is in Pennsylvania, we have to go there and get new information from the leader of the rebels."

"How long to you think it will take to get there? Philadelphia is a few states over."

"I don't know, maybe a few days. But, while we're on the way, have your guns ready, there might be militia camps on the way, and Annabelle when I tell you to get down, you get down."

"OK!"

The gang started to make their way to Pennsylvania...meanwhile.

* * *

Some men were in an warehouse standing in a circle with someone in the middle. They each took turns punching him and asking him "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know." Said the green penguin as he spit out some blood. " A man dressed in uniform walked in the room.

"Have you gotten anything out of him?"

"No, not yet anyways."

"Drown him. Do whatever you have to do to get information out of him. NOW!"

The men took the penguin into a room with a large barrel full of water. They dunked him in the water until he couldn't breathe. Every time they pulled him out of the water they asked him where Aldean is.

"I don't know." Rookie said. (AHHH ROOKIE!) "How long have I been here?"

"About three days. Your gonna be here many more if you don't tell us where she is."

"I seriously don't know where she is. We got split up a few days ago."

"Well then your just gonna be beat every day until you figure it out." The man said as he chained him up to a chair and put a shot in his neck.

"What was that for?" asked Rookie as he started to fall asleep.

"Just to make you sleepy. When you wake up, you should be in a LOT of pain. But don't worry, it will only last a few hours." he said as he snickered and walked away.

* * *

The agents arrived in Philly two days later.

"Where is the rebel base?" Asked G.

"About seven miles north. We should get there in about a half hour."

"Hey Lilly, what's that noise."

"Annabelle, get down."

Annabelle ducked under the seat if the wagon and used the bags to cover her. The agents grabbed their weapons and got ready to fire as they heard a low rumble in the distance. A truck with soldiers on it came towards them.

"Fire when I give the signal." Lilly said.

The agents waited in suspense and fear for their first battle.

"FIRE!" said Lilly and the agents started firing their weapons at the coming enemy. one went down and the other covered for him. G was very nervous and only fired his gun twice.

"Come on G!" Said Jet Pack Guy.

"I can't do it!" He said.

"OH MAN UP GARY!" Yelled Lilly over the sound of the guns and the motor of the truck.

"We've got to stop that truck. It's re-enforced and has bullet proof glass. we can't shoot the driver." Said Lilly.

Lilly opened one if the trunks in the wagon and pulled out a grenade. She pulled the pin on it and threw it at the truck. It exploded seconds after it hit the ground, sending the trucks end flying up in the air and flipping the truck over.

"Glad that's over." Said Dot

"Me two." Said Gary still shaking because he was so nervous.

"OK Anna, you can come out now." Said Lilly.

* * *

The gang got to the Rebel base and got out of the wagon.

"You guys wait here. This may take a while so feel free to walk around, just don't go too far without a gun." Said Lilly. "And keep an eye on Annabelle."

Jet pack guy walked down to a a nearby stream to get some fresh water for the wagon and the horses. Annabelle walked closely, and quietly behind.

"Hey kid." He said.

"Hi." She said very quietly. They sat down next to each other by the stream.

"Why do they call you Jet Pack Guy if you don't have a Jet pack."

"Usually I have one, but I had to take it off so I could wear this disguise."

"Guess what."

"What?" He asked

Annabelle stood up and whispered in his ear "My mommy likes wildflowers." and walked away. (Awww she's so cute!)

* * *

Lilly got back to the wagon along with her cousin Drake.

"Hey guys. This is Drake. He's my cousin and he'll be helping us throughout this mission."

"What did you hear in there?" Asked Dot

"Well, Gaughan has some information about me. He also has what we need to defeat him. It's a computer chip that can program this device to do anything." She said as she held up something that looked like a remote. "We can tell it to take away power, send out an ear piercing noise that can knock out someone for a few minutes, and even heal someone instantly."

"What do you mean by heal someone? What can that do to help?" Asked G looking very interested.

"Well, remember how I told you that there are nanoits floating around in the air?" She asked. "This device can command those nanoits to go inside of someones body and help the immune system speed up and tell bones to come together and stitch tissue." She answered.

"Wow that's amazing. Is there anything else it can do?" Asked Dot.

"Not that I know of until I can get on the computer, but while I go get this chip from Gaughan, Annabelle, you have stay here with Drake."

"But, mom! You said you'd never have to leave me again."

"I know what I said honey, but this is important."

"But, last time it took two years to see you again."

"I know, but you have to be strong. You know what we deal with here. Now, I have to go."

Lilly walked to the other agents who had already started down the road.

"MOM! DON'T GO! COME BACK! MOOOM! MOM!" Annabelle yelled after her as she began to cry.

Lilly cried as she walked away, but she tried not to show it to her daughter.

"Let's go." She quietly said through her tears.

**Awwwwwww. Thats soooo saaaaad...don't worry...it gets sadder. ;) Don't forget to take the poll and review. Rookieeeeeeeee! **


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Philly

**This chapter may be a little slow cuz I'm tired and still don't really know how to stitch all my ideas together. Sooooo I'm just gonna "wing it" and here's chapter 10! Remember to take the poll, review, and follow the story.**

Jetpack, Dot , Gary and Lilly walked away from the camp. It felt like they had been walking for hours, which they had, and Gary needed to sit down.

"Phew! I think I did to much without having any water. Jetpack, where's the water you got from the stream?"

"Right here." Said Jetpack giving G the water.

G took a few sips of the water when Lilly came back from searching the area for enemies.

"Jet pack, where'd you get that water?"

"The stream from the rebel camp. Why?"

"That water had poison in it! The Gaughan soldier who came to the camp and posed as a rebel poisoned the water with a jar of chemicals. Did anyone else drink that water?"

"I don't think so." said Dot.

"We have to get rid of that poison or G could get sick or even worse...die!"

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Dot.

"Gary give me that water." Said Lilly. She pulled out a few test strips, a bottle of alcohol, and another jar. She put some of the water in the extra jar. She poured some alcohol in the jar with the water and pulled out a test strip. She put the test strip in the contaminated water and it came out black. She put a test strip in the water with the alcohol and it came out clean.

"OK Gary, all you have to do is take a shot and you should be fine."

"But Lilly, I've never had alcohol before."

"Do you want to die?" said Lilly getting frustrated.

"No."

"Then take it."

G took the bottle from Lilly and took a sip from the bottle. He cringed at the strong taste and gave the bottle back to Lilly.

"OK that was gross." he said

"Well its better than dyiiiiiiiing." Said Lilly all cheery again.

The gang kept moving until they got to a long, barbed chain link fence that had a sign on it. The sign read:

**Virginia state line. This area is under jurisdiction of the Gaughan malitia. Trespassing onto this property without permission or residence is prohibited. Breaking the rules could result in execution or recruitment. Remember united, we are strong. No unauthorized weapons or personnel beyond this point. - General Daryl Gaughan**

"Something tells me these people are very welcoming to visitors." Said Dot sarcastically.

"We can't pass. Read the sign!" Said Gary sounding worried.

"We can Pass because I am a Gaughan general and you are visitors."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

The gang hopped over the fence and walked a while longer until they came to a malitia camp.

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen to what they're saying." said Lilly.

Lilly listened carefully and tried to make out what words she could hear.

"We're gonna bomb a town up in Pennsylvania."

"Which one?"

"Philly. We've already got mines set up we just have to give Williams the signal to set 'em off." Said the other man.

"Why are we blowin' it up anyways."

"Word in the street says Gaughan knows that Lilly is there."

"That son of a fish! Iv'e wanted her dead ever since she took my uncles life." Said one man.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Lilly

"What?" Asked Guy

"That's him!" Said Lilly sounding a little worried.

"Who?"

"That's Nick, my ex 'husband.'"

Jet pack guy was mad at this man for hurting Lilly by leaving her like that. He waited.

"Nick, you stay here and watch for rebels. I'm gonna go message William about Philly." Said the other man as he walked away.

Jet pack waited long enough for the man to walk away. He was still angry and he took his bow, brought it up and let go. Nick yelled in pain as the arrow hit him in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Jet! What was that for?" Said Lilly

"He hurt you, so I hurt him. No man should treat a woman that way. ESPECIALLY you."

"Awww! It's so nice of you to kill someone for me." Lilly said jokingly while she laughed.

Jet pack laughed and gave her a side hug.

"Come on guys!" Said Lilly still laughing and gestured the group to follow her. Jet pack 'side smiled' and followed along with G and Dot.

* * *

The gang approached the Gaughan mansion.

"Wow this guy must be RICH." exclaimed Dot.

"Well, he's the leader of a country. He can have pretty much anything he wants and if he can't, then he'll go nuts and wipe out a state." Replied Lilly

They quietly approached the mansion, weapons ready, and climbed through a window.

"Stay quiet and follow me." Said Lilly. She lead them down the hall and into a closet. The closet was filled with uniforms and weapons. The walls were all metal and had several vents at the top.

"Be sure to keeps your voices low." Lilly whispered. "These vents lead to almost every room in this house."

Lilly pulled some uniforms off the racks and gave one to each agent.

"Put these on." She whispered. Her and Dot went to the corner and faced away from the guys to change. Lilly opened a cabinet and pulled out a uniform different than the others. When she took her shirt off, Gary saw the Gaughan insignia tattooed on her back. He sighed because it reminded him of the fight that they got in when she told him that she was a general in the Gaughan army.

"Why is your uniform different? Dot asked.

"Ahhh. This brings back old memories. This was my uniform for when I was a general."

"Did it feel good?"

"What?"

"To have power?" asked Dot.

* * *

"Sir."

"I'm not seeing anyone right now officer." Said Gaughan

"I just wanted to ask you when you want us to bomb Philadelphia."

Gaughan paused. "Now." said aid firmly.

"Officer Williams. Come in Williams."

"Yes commander."

"Burn 'em up. Over." said the man on the walkie-talkie.

With a push if a button, 27 bombs went off in the city. Within minutes, the whole city was a pile of burning rubble.

**Gasp! Goodbye Philly, hello confusion. I'm to lazy to type a normal authors note and my allergies are bothering me so everything is a big blurry blob, so sorry for the typos. See all y'all later! Remember to review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Heartbreak and Loss

**You know what...I'm not even gonna try to type and authors note...I'm too tired.**

The agents proceeded down the hall. Gary, Jet, And Dot waited while Lilly checked every corner for soldiers.

"Why are you doing that if you're in uniform?" Asked Jet pack Guy.

"Some one might recognize me and blow my cover." Lilly answered as she checked around the corner.

They walked down the hall until they came to a room that had a lot of computers and filing cabinets in it.

"What is this place." Said G with wide eyes.

Lilly laughed. "Its the fourth command room." She said. "We have to find the file that tells us where that computer is.

Lilly searched through the documents while Gary stared at the computers in amazement.

"G?"

"Yes Lilly." Said G drooling.

"If you touch a computer, we all die."

"O-OK." G said.

"G seriously if they find out someone changed something on those without permission, they'll hunt us down."

"Got it." Said G snapping out of it.

Lilly kept looking through the files and eventually found details on the chip.

"It says here that the computer chip is in Delaware. Wonder what it is doing over there." Dot read

"Well, lets make our way over there." Said Lilly.

* * *

The agents walked out of the building still cautious of other soldiers.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Said one man.

"Oh, we're going out to Wisconsin. Gaughan ordered us over there for a security breach."

"Why you guys, we got soldiers over there?"

"I'll tell you why. Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"I'm Lilly Aldean. General. Without me you wouldn't even be here."

"O-Oh I'm sorry I-I didn't realize that it was you. I-It's an honor." He said nervously.

"Sure is." She said as she walked away.

She lead them away from the building and towards a river. They crossed the river and got a horse and wagon from a stable next to the river that belonged to Rachel's brother.

"Lilly, that guy looked terrified when you told him who you were." Said Dot. "Why did he look so scared?"

"It's a long story."

"A story might make the time pass faster 'till we get to Delaware.

Lilly sighed. "It's really long, probably not worth explaining."

"Lilly come on. Tell us."

"Uhhhg. You guys are so stubborn."

"It started when I was around seven. My best friend in the whole world was Stacy. Stacy Gaughan. Her brother was almost 17 years older than us. He was from a different mom, but him and Stacey were really close. Whenever we would hang out and wanted to go somewhere or something, he would take us no matter how busy he was. He always wanted to see people happy and hated it when they weren't. We would pretend to be police or soldiers whenever we hung out 'cuz ya know we were like tomboys and Daryl would always pretend to be the bad guy and we'd have to take him down. We created out own symbol and draw it on our arms whenever we'd play. That symbol is now the Gaughan insignia."

"Great Scott! I didn't know that's where it came from." Said G.

"Yeah. Well anyways, her brother over the years hung out with us less and less and he went off to war. He ended up becoming a leader and was the second in command. When the government fell, he took over, started a militia, and began to rule the country. He changed. He grew insane after having so much power and he didn't know what to do with it. Eventually, Daryl became leader of states east of Texas." Lilly explained.

"How long has he been leader?" Asked Jet.

"About 13 years. Never backed down when someone fought to take over. The rebels have been fighting for eight of 'em, never won, but he never lost either."

"What happens if they win?"

"I don't know. If there is no control over whats going on, there'll probably be another uprising, or if there is control, the west will take over. They've got a civilized government, "By the people, for the people, of the people."" Said Lilly

* * *

The group arrived in Delaware the next day. By the time they got there, the Sun had set and they were getting set up for bed.

"Hey." said J.

"Hey." replied Lilly whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Mmm nothin'." Said Guy suspiciously.

"Seriously, you're acting weird."

"I'm nervous?" Said Guy NERVOUSLY.

Jet pulled out a small bouquet of wild flowers he had picked from the field nearby and gave them to Lilly.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Annabelle told me you liked wildflowers."

"Aww thanks." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wanna go back to the camp?"

"Yeah." The two walked back to the camp. By that time it was late, around 12:30 and they sat down by the 'fire.'

"Hi guys, we can't get a very big fire, there isn't much dry wood around here." Said G. "To bad I don't have my flamemaker3000." He said. (I was wondering where that side of G went.)

"That's alright we'll be fine." Said Lilly. She sat up against a tree and watched the small fire burn.

The other agents, who weren't tired for some reason, did some of their own things. Jet pack put on his old EPF uniform to try to get some of the mud of of his disguise from when he went into the creek and fell. (Buffoon) Dot and Gary were talking while Gary took of his t shirt and put on his blue button up shirt for bed. (Woah G...in front of a lady. *gasp of shame.*)

Jet joined in on their conversation and sat down next to Lilly. She hadn't said anything since she sat down and Jet was worried.

"You alright Lil?"

"I-I'm fine." She said shivering.

"Your freezing. All you have on is a tank top and shorts." Said Jet as he took of his shirt and wrapped it around her.

"I'm fine. Now you'll be cold."

"I'll be alright." He said and he put his arm around her.

* * *

The group woke up in the morning and saw a man approach them.

"Can we help you sir?" Asked Jet defensively.

"I'm a rebel commander, I have a message for Lilly."

"What is it?" She asked

"We received a report of the bombings in Philadelphia, I regret to inform you that Annabelle didn't make it out in time. She's dead. I'm very sorry." He said as he walked away.

Lilly turned away starting to cry and Guy took her up in his arms.

"I'm Sorry Lilly." He said as she cried. He kept hugging her and he kept kissing her on the head every once in a while. A few tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to comfort her as much as he could, but she kept crying.

**...That...was so...sad. I can't handle this anymore. I'm Out! JK! Jet pack is soooo niceeeeee I feel so bad for Lilly...oh wait I am her. Eheheeheheheheh. Well don't cry too hard or you'll have too much of a head ache for next chapter. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Almost Didn't Make It

**That last chapter was pretty sad. Oh well it's leading up to a pretty intriguing story. This story is probably going to lead into a few. If they over throw the government, I'll write a story about how the country is afterwards, and if they don't I'll write about Gaughan's leadership. After I finish one of those stories I'll probably write a story about the agents lives when they go home. If I get enough reviews or requests, maybe I'll write a story about another adventure. Who knows! Here's chapter 12!**

Lilly was still upset about Annabelle. She had gone back to where she sat last night and watched as the others packed their bags.

"Ummm, Lilly. Are we gonna get going?" G asked.

"Yeah. Are you guys ready to go?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah we're just about packed." Said G.

Lilly got up, grabbed her weapons and put on her back pack. She led the group farther north until they came to a bridge. There were some men standing around the bridge with guns. The four agents approached the bridge.

"State your names and your business." Said one of the men.

"Lilly Aldean, sent for Gaughan. This is Carrie Newman, Jeff Weston, and Matthew Probe." She said.

"You know there's a toll for this bridge."

"How much you want?" Lilly asked.

"GET HER!" He yelled.

Suddenly fifteen more men came out of nowhere and started firing at the agents with bows. Lilly took Jets crossbow and shot down three men.

"Run across when I say run!" Lilly yelled to the other agents.

She dodged a few arrows from the other men. She took down the two men guarding the bridge.

"RUN!" She yelled. The three agents ran across the bridge and hid. They took cover and waited for her to come back. She fended off enough soldiers to get across the bridge, as she ran she pulled a grenade out of her pack. She pulled out the pin and threw it behind her. The grenade exploded and she kept running off the bridge. She didn't expect the bridge to collapse as fast as she had thought. The concrete began so fall out from under her feet and she went down with it.

"LILLY!" Said Dot worried. The agents looked down only to see a rising cloud of dust and a pile rubble. They climbed down hoping to find Lilly. They called her name over and over again.

"Hey look!" Said Agent J. He pointed to a pile of rubble and found Lilly's pack next to it, half covered in dirt and stones.

"Guys!" Lilly called. Gary looked through the rubble and saw Jet's crossbow.

"I think she's under there." Said G. He lifted the block of concrete off of the top and pulled Lilly out. (Woah G a little muscle there huh?)

"Lil' your OK!" Said Jet pack giving her a hug. (That was out of the ordinary...)

"Uhh yeah." She said as if nothing had happened. "I did not expect that bridge to drop that quickly. It must have been weak."

* * *

The group moved on and walked up to a house that looked like Gaughan's mansion, but smaller.

"This is where that computer chip is supposed to be." Lilly said. "Get your uniforms back on." The agents listened to Lilly and followed her into the building. They did the same as they did in Gaughan's mansion and waited for Lilly to check the corners.

She found a room marked "COMMAND 87."

"OHH is this another one of those techy command rooms?" Asked Gary excitedly.

"Yes and remember don't touch anything." She said.

"OK..." Gary said sounding disappointed.

Lilly searched the bins and filing cabinets and finally found the computer chip.

"I found it!" She 'whisper yelled.' "Let's get out of here before someone finds us."

They all heard someone coming. Lucky for them, there was a window in the command room this time and they climbed out of it before they could be caught. When they were on the roof, they walked carefully to the edge. Gary lost him footing and fell. He fell through a tree and cut his face. The other agents lowered themselves down the emergency ladder and over to G. He had landed on his arm (or wing) and it was bruised really bad.

"I can't move it." He said in pain.

"Do you think he broke it?" Dot asked.

"Maybe." Said Lilly. She held his arm and felt around for a broken bone. "I don't feel anything, I think you just sprained it." Lilly took a needle out of her bag. She looked through for a certain bottle and filled up the syringe with some of it. "Here's some pain killer. Actually, it's pretty painful to take 'cuz ya gotta take it through your neck." (By the way, Lilly has a southern drawl.) Lilly put the needle in his neck and pressed down on it to get the liquid out of the tube. Gary groaned in pain as the pulled the needle out. "It should feel better in a few minutes." She said.

* * *

The agents were hiding in the woods as a Gaughan wagon drove by with a young boy in the back. He looked way to young to be recruited and Jet felt bad.

"We have to get him outta there." He said.

"That's not my problem. We can't save ever single person we find." She said.

"Why not. Saving one person could make a little difference."

"Hey if you wanna save him, go recruit yourself, jump the guard and take down the- wait a minute. That's a #2094 wagon. They're going to the factory."

"What's the factory?"

"That's where they have the second chip to this remote."

"There's two?" Interrupted Dot.

"Yeah, they do the same thing. I wasn't going to get the second chip, but since I found out the factory is right here we should."

"Why?"

"If Gaughan gets this second chip, he could create a second remote."

"I'll go get it." Said Guy. "While I get the chip, I can free that kid."

"OK, but your gonna have to get a key; and that's gonna be rough." Said Lilly pointing to the wagon.

**OK! So in this chapter Lilly almost died falling off a bridge, we got the chip, Gary fell off the roof, (there's a lot of falling in this.) and now Jet pack Guy is going to become a Gaughan member. That's pretty much it...**


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Jordan

**OK, I haven't updated in a while, but it's the end of school and I've been super busy. (Adding bad guys.) So we left off where Jet is going to recruit himself to get the second chip and to save an innocent boy. Let's get ready for chapter 13! Remember to take the poll it will close on 6/5/13!**

Jet sat on the side of the road ahead of the wagon. He waited until the wagon caught up and then pretended to build a fire. He looked like he was having trouble starting it and when the wagon came up to him and stopped. He tried to put a worried look on his face and kept glancing over at his weapon. A man jumped out and said:

"What are you doing out here all alone. With a banned weapon?"

"I'm just tryin' to survive. I don't have a house sir."

"I'm gonna have to take you into the factory." He replied. Jet was relieved on the inside but tried not to show it.

The man grabbed Guy's arm and yanked him into the wagon. The threw him onto a seat and resumed driving to the factory.

"Listen, I'm gonna get you out of here kid. Just hang on." Whispered Jet pack Guy.

"How are you gonna do that? Some guy told me that last week, but he was killed." Said the boy.

"I happened to know what I'm doing if it's all the same to you." He replied frustrated, not actually knowing what he was doing.

The boy grunted in disbelief. The two remained silent the rest of the way to the factory.

The wagon approached the factory and they saw lines of half beat up recruits entering the building. They were unloaded from the wagon and were given a change of clothes to change into. While the group guys was in was led down the hall, he watched for rooms that might hold some computers or equipment. When they passed a room that said processing and data, he tried to sneak a look inside when the guards weren't watching him. He saw a man sitting at the desk and typing on a computer.

"Where's that dang chip?" The man said as he searched through the folder and bins.

"RECRUIT." the guard said firmly. Jet got quickly back into position. "What are you doing?"

"I was just watching that man on the computer. I'm very interested in technology. Maybe I could be trained for that." Jet pack Guy paused. "Sir!"

"I'll talk to the leader about it." He guard said assuming position."

The group was led further into the building to a room with several Gaughan soldiers in it. They were put into lines and given guns.

"You have come here today, to assume the greatest honor possible. Serving the nation as an official Gaughan soldier. We are the most civilized government in America." The man started a speech. Jet waited for what felt like hours. All he wanted to do was get the chip, free that kid, and leave.

"Now, we will all meet down the hall and you will become, official Gaughan soldiers." The man finished up.

The group was once again led down the hall and into another room with a chair and a tattoo set. Guy was nervous, especially because he was first in line.

"You're up red." Said the tattoo dude. He led him into the room and told him to take off his shirt (hee hee hee) and sit in the chair.

He then felt the man wipe off a small spot on his back and press the stencil on it, and knew he would start soon. He heard the machine buzzing and got butterflies in his stomach. (Don't ask how a tattoo could show up on a penguin...) He soon felt the needle prick him over and over again. He clenched his teeth trying not to make a sound. He gave in an let out a little groan when the needle went over his back bone. (If you'r wondering where the tattoo is it's not a tramp stamp XD. I'ts about halfway up the back in the middle. After 20 minuted of pain, he was done and was allowed to leave the room and go into the hall.

The boy he wanted to save was in the back.

"Follow me." Jet whispered.

"What?" The boy asked in shock.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, I know EXACTLY what to do. Come on the guards aren't watching."

"You promise."

"YES! Now, let's go!" He dragged him down the hall surprisingly unnoticed to the room where he saw the man on the computer.

He looked around for something to throw at him. He looked in a closet and found a bullet cartridge. He chucked it at his head and knocked him out. (Wow strong throw mmmmmmm.) They went inside and looked through the files.

"What are you looking for?" Asked the boy.

"A program chip. I need it."

"I'll help you find it." He said as he started to help him look.

* * *

**Finally we're seeing what Lilly and the rest of the group is doing!**

"Guy's he's been in there for an hour. I would have been out in 30 minutes." Said Lilly nervously.

"Do you think they caught him when he was trying to get the chip?" asked Dot.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go check it out." She answered putting on her uniform.

"But what if you get caught?" Said G.

"I'm a general. Those guys have to answer to me." She said walking away.

"We're coming with you!" Shouted Dot while G and her chased Lilly.

Lilly looked at them questioningly. "Really?" She said with an 'attitude.' They nodded hopefully at her. "I'm not gonna be able to get rid of you am I?"

"Nope." Said G and Dot at the same time.

They walked up to the building and scouted the area. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and some yelling. Seconds later, they heard several gunshots. The east garage of the building, where they held trucks and stored weapons, came crashing down and out of the cloud of dust they saw Jet pack and the boy running out of it, being chased by a soldier.

_That guy looks really familiar. _Lilly thought. That person was none other than Alexia1012. (Alexia)

She pulled out her sword and started running at her.

"Hide in the woods!" She yelled at the other agents.

She had a sword fight with Alexia and kept it up for a while. Lilly had her pinned to the ground but before she could kill her, she felt someone pull her away. Alexia lied on the ground panting and tending to the cut on her face, while Lilly went to fighting the man that pulled her off Alexia. He grabbed her and punched her in the face and she heard a crack. She pulled out her gun to shoot him but before she could, he pulled out a knife and sliced her neck.

He pushed her to the ground and walked away with Alexia. Lilly could feel her mouth fill with blood and it started streaming down her face. Jetpack and G picked her up and took her to the camp where they were waiting for Guy to get the chip. Gary searched Lilly's bag and found her bottle of alcohol and opened it. Jet took it from him and turned to Lilly who was trying to breathe through the blood in her throat. He sat her up so she could spit it out. Dot tried to keep herself from vomiting and clenched her teeth. She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't; she had to be there for her friend.

"Lilly, what do we do?"

She coughed and winced in pain when she tried to answer.

"He didn't c-cut me to d-deep. If you pour s-some if the alcohol on m-my neck, it could react with th-the blood cells and help them form a scab."

"Do you think she's right G?" Asked J

"I'm not 100% sure, but it's worth a shot."

"OK" Jet took the bottle and poured it in Lilly. She screamed in pain but it only made it hurt worse. She turned over and puked and it was all blood. Gary and J looked at her neck and saw that it wasn't bleeding so bad.

"Come here." Jet said and he got a wet cloth and wiped off her neck. She was right, where was already a scab forming and there was very little blood coming out. He could tell she was still in a lot of pain and he held her close to him. He could feel his heart beating a thousand miles an hour in fear that he had almost lost his best friend and crush. When he thought about it, he held her tighter. The rest of the gang got ready for bed as well as the boy.

"Hey what's your name?" Dot asked him.

"Jordan." He said shyly.

"Welcome to the team."

"What?"

"Well, you can't travel around a country all by yourself. You have to at least stay with us 'till you find a place to live or your family."

"OK. But, ONLY until then."

Dot giggled and gave him blanket and a pillow."

Jet was leaning up against a tree still holding Lilly.

"You goin' to bed?" Asked Dot.

Jet shook his head no and Dot went to lay down. Jet kissed the top of Lilly's head and thought about how lucky he was that Lilly was still alive.

Lilly felt the pain from her neck slowly fade away and she fell asleep in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

**I made this chapter longer to make up for how long it took to update. You're welcome! Remember to review if you wanna be in the story. I'm also putting up another poll along with the Rookie one. The next chapter should have more info about him. See all y'all later!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rookie

**I can't get up both polls so I guess I'll just close the Rookie poll. By the way I'm doing a little contest for the next chapter. The first 5 people to review will get to ****read chapter 16 a day before I post it. (They will get it in a day or two after the contest. And I will announce the winners in chapter 15.) You have to have an account so I can PM you the chapter. Also, if you have a Club penguin account, I will friend the people that review if they give me their penguin name! This WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE chapter is a ROOKIE CHAPTER! (Ok the major majority of the chapter. I am also going to put some of the reviews in the author's note so here we go!**

* * *

**A.C productions 5/15/13 . chapter 2**

**i hope rookie would be okay, and that secret is wow...just wow... that surprised me x3**

**Lilly Aldean : This story is filled with surprises. yes...YES! many surprises.**

* * *

**Aquaqueen81 5/25/13 . chapter 10**

***still crying because of Rookie***

**Lilly Aldean : I feel your pain**

* * *

******BloodLily16 5/30/13 . chapter 4**

***repeatedly bangs head against wall***  
**Stupid, stupid, STUPID G!**

**Lilly Aldean : Yes, G is quite stupid. No offense to Gary Girls out there.**

* * *

Ok here's chapter 14 **REMEMBER THE CONTEST!** ...and to review...and to take the poll...

* * *

The night was cold. Jet held Lilly close in his arms because it was so cold, even for a penguin. Every time a chilly wind passed and made his shiver, he would wrap his arms around her more. He didn't care how cold he was, he just wanted Lilly to be warm and to feel safe.

It was morning and when Lilly woke up, she was wrapped in a warm blanket possibly the most comfortable position she had ever been in her life, minus the pain in her neck which was now pulsing down into her chest every time her heart beat. She slightly unwrapped the blanket so that she could move to see the cut. When she looked at the mirror she saw that it was a full scab surrounded by smeared blood. She got up to get a wet cloth to wipe her neck with. She cleared the spot of any blood so it was just a scab.

She went back to the tree and saw that the others were still sleeping, but Jetpack was missing. She figured he had gone to the stream to get water because one of the canteens was gone. She sat down and began picking at the scab. After 20 minutes she was almost done and she heard someone walk up behind her. She stood up and grabbed her gun. When she heard the person get closer she turned around and pointed the gun at them.

"Oh it's you." She said as she put the gun down.

"Yeah. How are you?" Said Jet

"It hurts."

"You picked off the scab didn't you?" He asked questionably.

"Yeah." She felt where the scab had been and looked at her flipper. There was a little bit of blood on it. "It it bleeding bad again?"

"Not bad, just a little. It didn't heal all the way." They walked back to the camp together and waited for the others to wake up.

* * *

"P-Please."

"If you want us to stop then just tell us where she is."

"I don't know." Said a green penguin who was barely green anymore. There was blood on almost half his body and he was bleeding in several places. His back had several lashes on it from being whipped and had a black eye. He could barely breathe and was violently gasping for air.

"Where does she work?"

"It's a secret. I can't t- Ooof" When he said this the soldier punched him in the face which caused him to spit out some blood. "I-if you kill me, you won't get any information about her. S-so I suggest you keep me alive." Said Rookie surprisingly for his young, naïveness.

"Oh we ain't going to kill you."he said with a smirk "We're just gonna beat you within an inch of your life, then we're gonna wait for you to get better, then come in here and do it again until you tell us more about her."

"No." Rookie squeaked out. Suddenly, Gaughan walked in.

"How's he coming along?" he asked

"He hasn't told us anything sir." The man said.

Gaughan looked at the beat up penguin. He didn't care how bad he looked and he went up to him and crouched down to his height. (Rookie's in a chair.)

"Where is she. That's all we want to know." He said.

Rookie remained silent, trying his best to keep his head down. Daryl stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped when he approached the man who was antagonizing Rookie.

"Bring his to my office. Make sure he look presentable." He said then left.

"Yes sir." He answered.

The man nodded and walked to Rookie and unhand cuffed him from the chair. He took him to a room with several pieces of clothing in it. He fitted him for some clothes and wiped some of the blood off his face. He brought him down the hall to a door that looked better than all the others.

"Gaughan would like to have a word with you Rookie."

He opened the door for him and gestured him to enter.

"Sir?" Rookie asked nervously.

"Ahh Rookie. Take a seat son." Gaughan said and ordered a lady to pour them some alcohol.

"I-I don't drink. I'm not old enough and don't have the desire...sir."

"OK then, don't give the boy anything Sarah. (Sarah asdf) Anyways, Iv'e been wanting to speak with you. Now, we only want one thing from you. All you have to do is tell us and you could be free. You wouldn't have to be beat up every day. You see Rookie, this government is run by people and those people don't hide things from their leaders."

"But, I really don't know where she is."

"Rookie, I'm not gonna say anymore, but this, we're your friends here and we just want you to be comfortable. You want something just ask us and we'll give it to you. Food, water, women." He paused. "Just ask." He said and told his men to bring Rookie away and back to his room.

He was given another shot in his neck and was thrown on the floor. He watched and she man slammed the door shut and everything went blurry. He stayed on the floor and was to weak to get up.

**Rooooookieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Remember the contest!**


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Friends

**I don't really feel like typing an authors note so I'm gonna just tell you the winners. (I also added people who follow me cuz ther were only like 3 who reviewed.)**

**AND THE WINNERS ARE (drumroll please!) dun dun dun dun dun dun!**

**Bloodlilly16**

**A.C. Productions**

**Bellykid5**

**Brittney9100**

**Sayhey11**

* * *

"Hey G. Do you think you could give my spy phone internet access?" Asked Lilly when they all woke up.

"I think so let me see it." Lilly gave G the spy phone and he fiddled with it for a few minutes. While he did, Lilly instructed them on what to pack for the rest of the journey.

"OK guys, today we're going to set out to find Rookie -" She was cut off by Dot.

"Wait Lilly, didn't we come over to America to stop Herbert from giving away one of your secrets?"

"Well, it started out that way,but then we found out that Herbert was working for Gaughan and it turned into defeating him. I would have done it in the past, but I was hired for the EPF so I never got around to it. Lazy huh?"

Dot laughed and Lilly went back to talking.

"Anyways, we need to pack lightly 'cuz we will be traveling at night as well. We need to make up the time we lost getting the chips and _countless _injuries. Only pack a bottle of water, that first aid kit the size of a walnut, your weapons, and Gaughan uniform." She finished as the agents packed their belongings.

"Lilly I fixed your phone to have internet. The firewall should last for at least 24 hours so I hope you only need it for a little while."

"Yeah thanks. I only need it for a few minutes." She said as she opened the browser. She typed in a website url for the Gaughan soldiers. She typed in the 79 digit password that she had memorized and logged in to the website. The page had information on new recruits and prisoners. She clicked on the tab that said "Prisoners and Slaves" and searched for Rookie's name. She read through the info on him and it said:

**Prisoner #37953 is being tortured under command of General Daryl Gaughan. He is being beaten daily for information about former General Aldean. He has refused to break for days and will continue being tortured for weeks to come until he does. This prisoner is being held in Gaughan's mansion.**

"Guy's I found out where Rookie is." She told the agents.

"Where is he?" asked Jet pack Guy.

"Gaughan's mansion. He is being beaten because the soldiers are trying to get information about where I am."

"OH NO!" Said Dot. "Poor Rookie! He's so fragile!"

"I don't know. He's kept it up for days and I know how rough they can be."

"How rough are they?"

"Welllllllllll they beat them until they're about to die then almost drown them, wait for them to get better then start all over again."

"Wow. We have to get him out of there." Said G.

"Yeah. Sooner the better! Let's go!"

Lilly led the other agents on they way to Gaughan's mansion. They found ruts from other wagons and followed them.

"I know this is the way." Lilly whispered to herself.

She kept walking as the others tried their best to catch up. She was jogging because she was worried about Rookie. She knew that he could die from being beate because of his young age and fragility.

"Lilly s-slow down." G panted.

"Sorry I'm just worried about him."

* * *

"Where is this place? We've been walking for three days." Asked Dot.

"It's actually right there." Lilly answered as she pointed to a huge white building. It had giant while pillars on the front and a beautiful lawn. The building was bigger than any other building the agents, besides Lilly, had ever seen. (If you're lost, it's the white house.)

"So, this is the place." Said Jet pack guy.

"Yup. Guys, you are in the presence of Daryl Gaughan."

The mention of this sent a chill up Dot's back. The group walked towards the building in uniform and entered with the interrogation of other soldiers. They walked through the halls of the building and went into a closet.

"Why are we in a closet." G asked.

"This is the entrance to the dungeon. It's disguised as a closet to enemies couldn't know where their allies and soldiers were being held captive." Lilly whispered.

They lowered themselves down into a darker hallway lit by torches. The floor was made of dirt and the walls were stone.

"Man this place is creepy." Said Dot.

"They didn't put much work into it to make it look better. It makes the prisoners more miserable. Follow me. We gotta find Rookie."

"What do we say to the guards around him?"

"There shouldn't be any around him because he'll be locked in his room, but if there is follow my lead." Lilly paused and looked at Gary. "On second thought, don't say anything unless a guard asks you a question."

They continued down the hall and came to rooms that were numbered. Lilly looked for the room with#37953 on it.

"Guys I found Rookie."

"How do you know it's him Lil'?" Asked Jet pack Guy.

"This is the number on the website under Rookie's name."

"How are we gonna open the door?" Asked Dot.

"I can blow it open if I can't pick the lock."

Lilly tried countless times to pick the lock; every time she tried, one of the keys inside slipped down. "I'm gonna have to blow the doorknob."

"How do you do that? Ooh! Does it involve SCIENCE?" (I don't think I have to tell you who said that...)

"I lodge the tip of the gun in the deadbolt and no." She answered.

She shoves the tip of the gun where the deadbolt lock is and told the agents to hide behind a closet door. She pulled the trigger on the gun and the door opened slightly.

"Follow me." She said.

When they walked into the room, they saw rookie lying on the floor with no hat or glasses. The floor of the small room was covered in dry blood and there was some new blood under him.

"Rookie!" Dot yelled. It killed her to see Rookie hurt so bad. She wanted to cry when she saw him.

"D-Dot?" he squeaked out through his pain.

"Yes it's us. We're here. Lilly,what do we do?"

"Does he gave any really bad cuts on him?"

"Mostly bruises and scars." she answered.

"OK see if he can stand up." She said while she searched for the easiest way out.

"Rookie can you stand?"Asked G.

"Yes, I think the shot the guard gave me wore off. It's been almost four hours." He replied sounding a little stronger.

They helped Rookie up and found his had and glasses in a closet outside the prison cell, then followed Lilly to the door.

"Guys, there's a fire exit over here. It leads to an upstairs exit, follow me."

They walked towards a large, wooden door and Lilly opened it. They climbed up a ramp to another door with an exit sign over it. Lilly looked outside the door only to see what she regretted, soldiers.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rookie.

"There's soldiers out there and there aren't supposed to be. We'll have to run through the halls to another exit." She whispered in response.

The checked every corner they came to like she had before. They heard people coming up behind them and were just about to walk away when:

"STOP!" they heard one of the men say. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT PRISONER?" They began running and heard gunshots behind them.

"Help Rookie!" Lilly yelled to her group. She pulled out her sword and began to defend one of the four men chasing them.

"Lilly!" Yelled G.

"Keep running! Don't stop until you know you're not being followed!" She yelled back. The four agents started running and got to the camp.

"Jordan, follow us!" Said Dot hastily. Jordan quickly packed us his few belongings and started running with them. He helped support Rookie along with Dot.

* * *

Lilly was fighting the last two men. One had left to find more soldiers to fight her and the other one had been killed. She ran away when the other man got tired. He continued chasing her but fell behind several feet. As she ran, she pulled a grenade out of her bag and unlocked it. She held down the cap until the right time and threw it when she got to the door. She front of the building exploded as well as seventeen soldiers one of the men she was fighting rounded up. ( R.I.P.)

The agents heard the explosion and stopped to look behind them. Jet pack had secretly waited for Lilly outside the building and looked at the expanding cloud of dust and wall of fire for her to come out. He stood there for what seemed like hours, then he saw her and smiled like a dork when she came towards him.

"Run you idiot!" She said to him and he followed.

**Congrats to the peeps who won! If you turned off private messaging, I'll send you amother chapter when you turn it back on. If you don't have an account at all, I'll still friend you on CP and if you don't have one of those,,,,,,,,why did you even try? XD The guys who won should get chapter 16 in a day or two...or 3. Other people, your just gonna have to wait.**


	16. Chapter 16: Back to Alabama

**CONGRATULATIONSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! This took a while to update because I can't do it on Tuesdays or Wednesdays, but at least I did it. Also, I have finals for school this week and next week so it'll be pretty hard to update until school ends. (6/12/13) Anyways, let's get started.**

Jet and Lilly ran away from the building because it started to crumble behind then and fall. They heard it crash to the ground and the dust cloud caught up to them. They were blinded by the smoke from some burning wood and coughed through the dust.

"Where are we going?" Yelled Jet pack who couldn't see anything.

"Find the oth-" Lilly got cut off.

"Lilly?! Where are you?"

Jet searched through the smoke to find Lilly.

"H-help!" Lilly screamed. Jet followed her voice and found her under a bar of wood that had fallen on her. He went over to her as fast as he could when he saw that it was on fire and it was catching on to her clothes. He lifted it off of her and pulled her up.

"Come on!" He said.

They ran out of the smoke and dust to the agents in the woods. When they caught up to them, they sat Rookie down on and abandoned wagon.

"OK How many shots did they give you?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know maybe three."

"I think you'll be fine. If they gave you any more than five you'd be in for it. Did they feed you while you were there?"

"Not much. I feel really weak."

"You look like you lost weight." Interrupted Dot. (Knock knock. Who's there? Interrupting Dot. Inter- Hey!)

"Yeah." Agreed Lilly as she gave Rookie some bread and water.

"Man, they're mean." Said Rookie sounding like he was back to his old self.

They waited around for Lilly to tell them it was time to go home.

"So, Lilly when are we going home?" Asked G

"Home? Why would we go home?" Said Lilly.

"We got Rookie. Isn't that what we came here for?"

"We started out stopping Herbert, then we were looking for Rookie, now were stopping Gaughan. We didn't actually _come_ here for Rookie, that was just a side mission."

"OK so what do we do now?"

"We have to go to Alabama."

"More walking." Said G sounding miserable.

Lilly laughed. "Don't worry Gary, we'll be stopping at a few rebel bases on the way down there."

"Wait. Why are we going there anyways?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys. Some rebel spies found out that Gaughan fled when he knew that we were coming here a few days ago. He went to one of the main Gaughan bases and that's in Alabama."

"How did Gaughan even know that we were coming to Washington?" Asked Dot.

"There were probably scouts at the last militia base. Be careful what you say and when you say it."

The agents walked for three days, with sleeping of course, to the nearest rebel camp. Rookie was talking to Jordan who seemed like they could become very good friends. They were around the same age and had similar personalities. Jordan really opened up around Rookie.

They arrived at the rebel camp and were greeted by Bellykid5.

"Hi Lilly, Gary, Dot, Guy, Gary. (And yes, she said Gary twice.) And who's this?" She said pointing her flipper to Rookie and Jordan.

"This is Rookie, a fellow rebel and this is Jason. We're helping him find a home." The other agents began talking and Bellykid5 pulled Lilly aside.

"He doesn't have a home?"

"No, he was captured by the militia and who knows where his parents are. For all we know, they could have been killed."

"Yeah, the soldiers have been cracking down against rebels and even people who are against the Gaughans."

"I think I could get him a place to stay and we could train him to be a rebel."

"Good idea. Why don't you ask him" She said as they walked back to the other agents. Lilly started talking to Dot and Bellykid5 pulled Jordan aside and talked to him about the plan which he accepted.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey so, how's it going with you and Jet pack Guy?" Asked Dot.

"I don't know, we kissed a few times, but I don't think it meant anything." Answered Lilly.

"Yes it means something. Jet NEVER kissed his other girlfriends. That means he REALLY likes you."

"Hahaha really?" Lilly said nervously.

"Yes!"

"How do you know? Well, besides us kissing."

"He smiles when he's around you. And we all know, he never smiles he's so stern and mature."

"Yeah, that's why I like him. He's so hot when he's trying to be serious."

"Oh and you make him laugh too."

"He's so cute when he laughs."

"Don't get me having a crush on him too, then we'll be at each others necks."

"I know you like G."

"Ummmm welllllll maybe a little tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny itsy bitsy bit."

"Come on. I know you're crushing on him.

"Yeah well it looks like Bellykid5 likes him too so I shouldn't get my hopes up too high."

The agents gathered in a group again to figure out what rooms they were staying in. And to spend their last dinner together with Jordan. While they sere sitting in the living room after dinner, a man came up to Lilly.

"Lilly, have you been to the house that Annabelle lives in?"

"Lived." Answered Lilly.

"What?"

"Annabelle died in the bombing in Philly."

"Oh...well, her house is literally two minutes from here, west."

Lilly ran out if the building with the agents behind her. They ran until they reached the house and went inside. The house wan run down and looked like no one had ever lived in it. Lilly went upstairs to Annabelle's room and the other agents stayed in the living room and looked at pictures and papers. Lilly was looking through a photo album of Annabelle and stated crying softly. Jet pack, who was standing in the door frame, came up to Lilly and gave her a hug from behind.

"I just realized that I'll never see her again. I was so used to not seeing her that it never got to me." She said as she cried harder and turned around to bury her face in his chest. (Aww poor Lilly.)

**Well I wrote this late at night but you're going to like it anyways because I want you to!**


	17. Chapter 17: Journeys

**Hey y'all. I'm supposed to be studying, but I'm writing this for you. **

**Please review, I like to know if you guys even like my story or if I should end it early.**

** This chapter will be a more informational chapter than an action packed chapter. (I know...this will turn out to be a lie.)****Also, if you guys are wondering, I didn't forget to add more characters that wanted to be in the story, they'll come in the story in later chapters. ;)**

The group walked back the the rebel base with Lilly trudging slowly behind them. Jet occasionally looked back to see if she was OK. When they got back, Lilly went to Bellykid5 and got information on good bases to visit and where militia headquarters are to avoid. The agents went to give Jordan some goodbye hugs and words of advice.

"Keep a sharp eye out kid." Said Jet pack Guy giving him a "man hug."

"Never reveal your true identity." Said Dot of course giving him a hug.

"See you again buddy. I'll try to visit." Said Rookie doing the same as Dot.

"Yeah. I'll write!" Remarked Jordan.

"Think on the science side of things, Jordan." Said G waving goodbye and giving him a failure of a "man hug."

"Don't get yourself killed." Said Lilly shaking his hand. (Southern thing.) And Jordan laughed.

Jordan was led to his room where he would stay while he was being trained. It was a nice room for a rebel camp. It had a wooden bed frame that was carved into different shaped like eagles. It had a large armoire in the corner with the same carvings as the bed. He opened it and saw that it was filled with rebel uniforms, two guns, and a cross bow with a bunch of arrows.

"Yup, we got you covered." Said Bellykid5 with a suspicious gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, it's nice thanks." Returned Jordan.

"You wanna know something, boy?" She asked. "Let me tell you. I'm not a rebel." She said.

"What?!" Said Jordan, shocked.

"You heard me." She replied. She pulled out a gun and shot Jordan in the chest before he could move. He was barely alive and watched her as she left and she put her flipper up to her mouth and shushed him as she walked away. Jordan lay there on the floor, dead.(Another one gone and another one gone and another one bites the dust.) (That was said at a really inappropriate time...who cares.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the agents had one again started their journey to Georgia. They passed through old railroad junctions and searched for militia. They never found any accept for a few dead bodies. They continued through fields following the train tracks and got low in the grass whenever they heard helicopters or bomber planes fly by. They reached more woods and walked through until they came to a river.

"What do we do?" Asked Jet pack.

"We should check our surroundings." There was a moment of silence then they busted out laughing. (If you read the first few chapters, you'd get it.) "No seriously though, we need to find a place to cross."

They walked up and down the riverbed looking for a shallow place.

"Hey Lilly, what about over here?" Asked Dot. Lilly walked over to her and was that there was a log crossing the river.

"Hmm, it looks unsturdy." She said pushing on it. When she pushed a little harder, it moved over and slipped into the river. "We gotta keep looking. Let's go upstream where the water is coming from."

They followed Lilly and the more they went upstream, the more the riverbed turned into a cliff.

"This is pointless, we should have just swam across." Complained Rookie.

"The current was too strong, you would have been swept away." Suddenly they heard gunshots and people yelling.

"ALDEAN!" One yelled. They saw a group of militia running toward them.

"What do we do?!" Asked Dot. "We're cornered."

"Jump!"

"What?!"

"Come on!" She shouted and they made sure their bags were buttoned. Jet and Gary put their glasses in their bags and Rookie put his hat in his. Lilly was the first to jump. Jet followed, then Dot and Gary. Rookie was scared and finally jumped when he saw the men were within a few yards of him. (A yard is three feet and for all you non-Americans that a little shorter then a meter.)

They landed in the water with a splash and gasped when they hit the cold water. The agents swam to the edge and made sure everyone was there.

"Where's Gary?" Asked Dot sounding worried.

"I don't know." Lilly answered. They looked in the water and saw that a small part of it was turning red.

"Gary!" Dot screamed in fear. "Get him out of there!" She yelled shaking her like a crazed maniac.

"OK" Lilly answered a little confused. She took of her shirt which was already almost dry. (And yes she's wearing a bra even though she's a penguin.) Jet tried not to stare and Rookie was just totally lost because he didn't know what was going on.

When she jumped in, she forced her eyes open. The water stung and she looked for G. His arm was all bloody and his shirt was stuck under a rock that had fallen on it. She had no choice, but to cut him out of his shirt because he was running out of air quickly. She pulled out her pocket knife and began to tear at the fabric. Soon her was free and tried to swim to the surface. Dot tried to pull him onto the land, but she was too weak and Jetpack had to help her. Lilly got out of the water and went to inspect G's arm. His forearm was completely torn up and there was blood coming from just about everywhere.

He groaned in pain when she touched him, but he was almost unconscious because he was bleeding out.

"I think I know how to fix him." Said Lilly after she put her shirt back on. "We need to get to a computer." She paused. "Fast, he severed an artery and he's bleeding out."

Dot gasped and Jet got some gauge to wrap his arm (or wing or whatever.) in. They walked, Jet and Dot carrying Gary, to the nearest rebel camp, which was pretty far.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Said Dot. "He's not responding."

"He must have gone into shock." Lilly said acting like nothing was wrong.

"What do we do?!"

"Stang him up." (Gary was like, leaning to one side.) Dot stood him up and Lilly slapped him as hard as she could which was pretty dang hard.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm trying to get him out of it." After she said that, G opened his eyes again.

"G! Are you alright."

"I-I feel a little weak." He said as Dot put his glasses back on.

"We're taking you to a camp to get a computer. You're gonna be OK. Lilly, how far is this place."

"'Bout a mile." She answered and the gang was moving again.

**Yayyy chapter 17! And, I'm going to name all my chapters now! Review and take the poll!**


	18. Chapter 18: How's Gary?

***Facepalm* Review please! :) I regret to inform you that this story is about half way over. :( Take the poll! ;)**

The agent were trudging through a field, Jet pack and Dot still supporting G, and they finally came to the rebel infirmary. They carried Gary into the building and took him upstairs.

"What happened to him?" Asked a doctor.

"He jumped into the river and his his arm on a jagged rock." Answered Lilly.

"It's torn up pretty bad."

"Is that bone showing?" Asked Dot.

"Yes. We're gonna have to give him some stitches it looks like."

"But, there's a giant chunk of his arm missing." Dot replied.

"I think I can fix that." Said Lilly holding up her remote. Lilly went to the computer room where she put the chip into the computer. The chip downloaded to the computer and she put it in the remote, then fiddled with it for awhile.

"OK so, I've programmed this to do all it can, I just have to press the right code for what I want it to do. It's a three digit code that I've had memorized since I made the remote four years ago. Take these papers. They have the codes and what they do on them." She said to Jet and Rookie.

"So now we can use it?" Asked Jet

"If you need to."

"Cooooooool." Said Rookie.

"Ummm maybe we shouldn't let Rookie use it." Jet whispered to Lilly.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Jet, Rookie, and Lilly went to the operating room where Dot and G were. G was hooked up to a breathing machine because he passed out from blood loss, and had an IV in his undamaged arm.

"There's not much I can do for him guys, besides giving him stitches, his arm will have to heal on it's own. There's a piece from his arm missing about three inches by two inches."

"How deep." asked Lilly.

"Enough to go to the bone."

"Do you think the remote will work?" Asked Dot.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"There's a 1 in 10 chance that it could kill G then about 24 hours, the whole country." Replied Lilly.

"How?"

"Well, the nanoits that I program to heal G could explode, ripping him apart and then all the nanoits in the world could explode."

"Umm, gross."

"Yeah, well it's worth the shot, we've got to get moving."

Lilly went and took a shot from the doctor's table and filled it with some of the blood from the IV. The held the scanner on the remote up to the syringe and scanned it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jet. (Rookie is unserious thats why he's not in this part and he's of in the corner playing with his action figures he found in his shirt pocket.)

"I have to scan the blood and fill it with nanoits. It takes hours to program them to go right into his body without this."

"Do we have to do that for everything?"

"No just medical stuff." Said Lilly as she proceeded to command the nanoits from the remote. She took the shot and dropped the blood onto the wound. Thank God Gary wasn't awake or this would be excruciatingly painful. Flesh on the cut began to come back and the bone was once again covered. The feather's began to grow back on his bare flesh.

"Woah!" They all gasped. G woke up.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked.

"Well, when you hit that rock in the water." Dot started to explain.

"Yeah, I remember that part, but I don't remember what happened after I blacked out in the field."

"Oh, we took you to the rebel base and we had a doctor look you over."

"But, I feel totally fine."

"You did have a giant piece missing from your arm, it was about 3 inches by 2 inches wide and went down to your bone."

"It did?"

"Yeah, but remember Lilly's remote?"

"Yeah...woah what?"

"She fixed you with it." G sad there in shock.

"That's so cool."

Gary got up from the hospital bed and put on his lab coat. (By the way, when we carried him back, all he was wearing was a lab coat and nothing when he was in the bed. Ehehehehehh) She stumbled when he tried to go over to the water jug (The kind they have in offices) and Jet caught him before he fell.

"I think we should stay the night. You need some rest." Lilly said to Gary when he stood up.

"I agree." Dot said. "You can't be out walking after that much blood loss."

"I can give you a shot from the IV bag to get you started." Said Lilly pulling out another syringe and putting it in his arm. The agents found their rooms all accept for Lilly who stayed out reloading guns for their journey and for other rebels in the future.

"Hey." Said Jet as he walked into the room where Lilly was.

"Hey. Have you been studying your codes?" She said."

"Yup, they're uh interesting yet terrifying."

"Yeah, they're also pretty gross some of them." There was a moment of silence.

"Cool." They said at the exact same time, then busted out laughing.

"Need some help?" He asked through his laughter.

"Yeah, just reload these here and put the finished ones on that table." She said continued the job.

"Hey ummm I've been wanting to ask you, what happened to your family, I know I shouldn't have, but I looked at those papers Herbert gave you."

(Sorry this chapter is kinda short.)

**Howdeh y'all! School's over! That means I'll be able to update _almost_ every day, but some days I have to work in my families coffee shop. C'ya.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Rebel Base

**OMGGGGGG! THE END OF THIS STORY WILL BE A SHOCKER! I've already thought about what's going to happen at the end...it was actually a dream that I had, but it was so good I'm going to put it in the story! Ok here we go. **

**(P.S. It's not the last chapter, but I felt like saying that.)**

** (P.P.S. I'll tell you when my dream will be in the story.)**

"Oh, my family. It's really a sob story, you don't want to hear it and WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have read them, but I wanted to know more about you."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah." (This part...es muy interesante.)

"Well when I was about 5 years old, my mom went missing. She was found about 3 months later, but she was beaten so bad, she was paralysed from the waist down. The doctors said that it could be fixed, but it was way too expensive and my family was really poor,we lived on the street for years, gathering pennies and dimes to pay for her surgery. Eventually, we moved back down south and found a cheap home on a farm. We never did get enough money for her until I got a job at the EPF. I don't know where she is now, not even my brothers or sister."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad. He left when I was 7. I heard a rumor that he was in jail. Framed for murder and they found the guy who actually did it, but he was dead. They had to put someone in jail for it because the family was mad so they picked my dad. He's probably dead, it's been almost fifteen years since we last talked. I try his number, but it always rings until it goes to voicemail."

"Wow...that's horrible."

"Yeah. Do you ever see your family?" Lilly asked.

"Well, they don't live on Club penguin anymore. They live on an island about a thousand miles off the east coast."

"What's it called?"

"Agona. They moved there about five years ago. I visit them every once in awhile."

"I've heard of that place before."

"Yeah, it's a pretty big island."

"So what do you think of America so far?"

"I like it here. Not too hot, not too cold."

"Accept for nights in Maryland."

"Hahaha yeah. That was pretty bad."

"Absolutely nothing beats down south."

"Have we been down there yet?"

"We've been so many places I can't remember. Didn't we already go to Atlanta?"

"I think sooooo, but I'm not sure." Jet answered.

"I'm so tired I can't remember anything. Hahaha"

"So would you move back to Club Penguin or stay here when we're done?"

"I'll probably move back to Club Penguin, but I'd definitely have to visit America. It's home, I love it more than anything."

"Good. I'd miss you too much and have to ditch the job at the EPF to move here."

"I'd miss you too. I'd last a week before I had to move back."

They both reached for the same bullet cartridge and Jet put his hand (flipper) on Lilly's. They both gasped and looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. Then Jet pack Guy put his hand on the back of her head and Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her.

Dot walked in on them and almost said something, but she remembered her and Lilly's conversation. She backed up a bit so she couldn't be seen and smiled as she walked away.

* * *

"Help Help! Jordan has been shot!" Bellykid5 yelled.

"What?" Asked another rebel.

"I heard a gunshot from upstairs and I went to check. When I got to Jordan's room he was on the floor. There were bullet holes in him!"

The other rebel got the detective from his office and took him upstairs to Jordan's room. He was lying in a puddle of blood. The detective went over and dusted the gun next to him for flipper prints.

"He did it himself." He said and walked away.

The other rebel walked away leaving Bellykid5 by herself. She laughed and laughed and said to herself:

"One down five to go and I know who's next." and continued laughing. "Well, maybe four to go. I can spare that good lookin' one."

She walked out of the rebel base and started down to walk down south.

* * *

"How are you feeling G?" Asked Dot.

"I'm feeling better. According to my calculations, I should be able to continue walking tomorrow."

"That's good." She said. "C-can I tell you something. As long as you promise not to tell anyone."

"OK. I promise."

"I-I just wanted to say that I-I-"

"I like you too." G cut Dot off. (Isn't she always the one that interrupts?)

"You do."

"Yeah. For a while now. I didn't know how to tell you."

Dot giggled. "Ummmm sooo." (This is awkward.) "I should really get some sleep it's pretty late now and uhh." Dot nervously stuttered.

"Wait." Gary said standing up. Her went over to Dot and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Goodnight." He whispered.

* * *

Lilly and Jet were still reloading guns. Usually kissing made it awkward after they stopped, but this time was different.

"I'm so tired. I'm literally about to fall asleep...on a giant pile of guns."

Jet laughed. "Go to bed honey." He said. "I'll take care of the rest of these."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You need sleep." He said putting his hand on her cheek without noticing. (I love how he loves her so much that he does all this stuff without even noticing.)

"Fine."

"Gnight. Love you."

"Love you to." She said as she turned to walk out of the room. Jet pack Guy smiled, watched her go, and continued to work on the guns.

**That was a romance-y chapter...accept for Jordan. Review ant take the poll on my page! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: On the Road Again

**Yayyy! Chapter 20! Yesss! Over 1,000 views. Good for a first story...I guess! Thanks for reading.**

**This story will end soon. :(**

**Don't worry. My stories will run together I just need to take a break soon. Getting chapters up so frequently is really stressful. I do it for you guys. :)**

The agents woke up the next day to find that Gary was feeling better. He was up before Dot and was packing up his stuff and getting a new shirt from the closet.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Said Lilly as she went into her bag to get some whiskey.

"Yeah. That good nights sleep really helped." He answered.

"Garyyy!" Shouted Rookie and he ran up to give him a hug.

"Rookie, are Dot and Jet awake yet?" Asked Lilly.

"Jet's awake. He's getting his bag packed and Dot is still sleeping."

"Go wake her up. We need to get moving." She said to Rookie taking a small swig of her drink. Rookie ran to wake up Dot and tell her that they were going to be leaving soon. Jet walked into the room and gave Lilly a peck on the cheek when he passed her on his way to get some water.

"Well someone looks sad." Said Lilly.

"I miss my jetpack." He said sniffling while acting serious and trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. Lilly and G joined in the laughter as Dot and Rookie walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" Asked Dot.

No one could talk through their laughter and just stood there doubled over stuttering to try to tell them the joke.

"I-it's really not that funny." Said G. "Were just tired."

"OK then...this is normal, Jet is actually laughing."

"It's a miiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccclll leeeeeee!" Shouted Rookie spreading his arms apart. (Like they do in operas when they're all like haaaaallelujah.)

"We need to get moving." Said Lilly still trying to get over her laughter. The agents continued to pack and Lilly's phone she had from the rebel's rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Jordan? Why would he do that?" When she said this to the penguin on the phone, all the agents looked up. "Are you sure it was him?" They heard muffled talking from the other end. "He never found his family." They heard more talking. "Alright. Bye."

"Who was that?" Asked Dot.

"It was the detective from another rebel camp." Lilly answered.

"What did they have to say?"

"Jordan- he killed himself."

Dot wrapped her arm around Rookie and they both bowed their heads.

"What? Why would he do that?" Asked Jet.

"That's what I want to know. I wonder if it's a hoax. He had no reason for it."

"I know. He was just a little kid, he had so much ahead of him like being an agent or a soldier."

"Of course you'd be concerned about that." Lilly said.

"I miss him already." Said Gary.

"No time to feel sorry about him we have to get moving or the whole country could die as well." Said Lilly.

The agents left the building and started walking south.

"How much longer do you think it will take to get to Alabama?" Asked Dot.

"'Bout two more days. Maybe less if we can move it."

They kept walking and avoided the militia camps that Lilly had heard about from the rebel base where Jordan died. They heard a low, pulsing, rumbling in the distance. Lilly looked to the skies and saw helicopters coming towards them.

_They must be going to base 793 a mile from here._ Lilly thought.

"Run. Get under the trees." She said and followed them.

The helicopters passed by and they weren't spotted. They still heard them, but they thought that it was distant. The gang continued moving through the woods and came across an old gas station, where they heard more helicopters. Lilly looked up and saw them.

"They can see us. Get in." She said opening the door to the gas station.

They went inside and Lilly pushed them through until they got to the back of the shop. Canons on the helicopters could be heard getting ready to fire and they heard one go off. Seconds later the bomb hit the building, causing it to explode and burst into flames. Lilly told them to wait until she heard the sound to the rutters fade into nothing.

"Lets get moving. They're gonna come back looking for bodies." She said as they stood up to walk away.

"W-what the heck was that." Said Rookie for it was his first bombing.

"What do you think it was." Said Jet.

"Something that I never want to experience again." He replied.

"Tough luck kid." Said Lilly.

They kept moving for what felt like hours to Gary, but it was only a half hour. (G hates walking.) G was falling behind and eventually couldn't be heard.

"Guys where's Gary?" Asked Dot.

"I don't know." Said Rookie.

"GARY!" Dot shouted.

"Help!" They heard a faint call in the distance.

"That way!" Lilly said pointing West.

They ran to find Gary being taken by militia. Lilly shot one down and Jet shot one as well. Lilly was attacked by one, but she pulled out her spyphone and transported him to where Rookie's spy phone was smashed, where he arrived in pieces like Gary had said. Jet was using his sword to fend some guy off and sliced his face. The man fell over and Jet pack stabbed him in the neck.

"Lilly the remote!" Jet shouted.

Lilly pulled out the remote and pushed a few buttons. (Nanoits are microscopic.) The nanoits began to enter their bodies and stuck to the outsides of them. The ones on the insides exploded causing blood to come out of their eyes and noses. (I think penguins have noses.) The ones on the outside heated up to about 900° and started to burn them. They fell to the ground dead and the one restraining G ran away.

"Wha-so that's-the -what?" G stuttered.

"That's one of the few things that this baby can do." Lilly said.

They continued walking for two days and made it to Alabama.

**The remote...so terrifying. Well anyways, review and take the poll! **


	21. Chapter 21: Arguments and Gaughan' Bases

**OK, well this is probably going to be like one of the last chapters...anyways. Review and take the poll please!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty busy.**

Gary was still in shock about what the remote could do. He was happy that it could work aside from how "terrifying" it was because it had fixed his arm, which was still wrapped in a bandage.

"Hey guys, were here." Lilly said. The agents looked passed her to see the building that they had once been to. They saw that there were more guards and part of the building looked burned.

"I didn't know I'd see you guys here." A familiar voice said behind them. They turned around to see Bellykid5 and several other militia soldiers.

"Hey. Whos are these guys. Disguised rebels?" Lilly asked.

"This is Liana2045 Alexia1012 Bellykid5 Brittney9100. And no they're militia soldiers." (Liana, Alexia, Brittney.)

"I know who Alexia is - and what? Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"The enemy? Or you're quite mistaken, _you're_ the enemy. I'm a Gaughan soldier."

"But Bellykid, you're a rebel!" Lilly said.

"No, I posed as a rebel and you fell for it." Lilly looked at her and squinted her eyes.

"Wait a minute. You're the one who killed Jordan didn't you, not him. When I was on the phone the detective told me you found out about it, you're the first one who knew"

"Well maybe you're not as dumb as I thought." Bellykid5 said with a dark chuckle. The group of penguins heard a man in the distance command the soldiers to the building. "I've got my eye on you Aldean." Bellykid5 said as she walked away.

They waited until the soldiers walked away to start moving towards the building.

"I-I can't believe she did that." Said Dot. "She seemed so nice. W-Why would she kill Jordan?"

Rookie was leaning against her trying not to cry over the loss of a friend. "I don't know." He said shaking his head. "I miss him."

"I think we all do Rookie." Said Dot.

"What's this about _your_ friend being a Gaughan soldier?" Asked Jet pack Guy sternly._  
_

"You know I used to be one too." Lilly responded.

"Yeah but, we trusted her, told her stuff that Gaughan soldiers aren't supposed to know."

"Hey, I didn't know she was a soldier, relax. Why are you so upset about it?" Lilly snapped as she walked away.

"Now she knows everything about the rebels and can tell Gaughan!" Lilly turned around.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Why did you trust her with Jordan?!"

"Oh so now this is my fault?!" Lilly questioned.

"I'm not say-"

"Just like back in the plaza where it was somehow my fault that I called helicopters to come kill everyone?"

"Well you didn't realize that she was a Gaughan."

"Well _you _didn't realize that you're being a complete itch, you door!" (I'm so bad at re-making swear words.)

"Umm ouch?!"

"GOOD!" she said as she walked off again. (More fighting next chapter...I think it's cute when they fight.)

Lilly went into the Gaughan base and changed into her uniform. The group tried to catch up to her and changed as well.

"Guy's follow me. Keep a low profile and look like you belong here." Lilly said as she started to walk down the hall. She passed several soldiers without any trouble. Rookie had to nonchalantly hide his face behind Dot to hide his fear. Jet walked behind the whole group still upset about Bellykid5, but kept his usual stern look on his face. (If you're wondering, he's still wearing his glasses.)

"What are we going to do when we find Gaughan?" Asked Gary.

"Kill him." Said Lilly.

"Oh."

They proceeded down the hall to a room with a large electronic lock on the outside. Lilly punched in a code that was 73 characters long while the others kept watch.

"What is this?" asked Dot.

"It's the room where Gaughan is hiding."

"Why is he in here?"

"So no one can get to him. It's not an actual room it's more of an underground building." Said Lilly as she finished punching in the code.

The door opened and they looked down a large stone staircase lit by torches. Lilly grabbed a torch from the wall and started walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a corridor with three doors in it. They walked through one of the doors to find a long hallway leading to a room lit by chandeliers. For an underground building, it had high ceilings and good lighting.

"Aldean. It's so good to see you again." Gaughan said not so welcomingly.

"Not the same to you." Lilly said.

"When was the last time we talked?" Gaughan laughed. "I missed our little chats." He said darkly and sarcastically. "How's it going with you and your husband?"

"He's dead."

"Mmhmm. How did he die?"

"I found him dead in a field. He was shot."

"Why are you here?" He said with a suspicious gleam in his eye.

"Do get back what belongs to the people, Gaughan. A country."

"What did you think you were going to do? Just waltz in here and kill me? It's going to take more than that."

"Who knows. It was pretty easy to get in here." She said. "Maybe you should pay more attention." (Sass masta.)

"Get out of here Aldean." Gaughan said gesturing out of the room.

Lilly and the agents walked back to the hallway and the corridor. She grabbed a grenade out of her bag and pulled the pin, still holding the button down so that it wouldn't explode until she threw it.

"Guys you need to get out of the building, now." She said.

The group ran outside and watched for Lilly. They heard a small explosion and knew that it was the grenade that Lilly set off. It didn't do much damage because it was fairly small, but Gaughan had called in the helicopters.

The helicopters flew in over the trees and began dropping bombs all over the building and land surrounding the base. Suddenly, the structure crumbled and clouds of dust and fire arose. Screaming was heard and men were shouting to find dead bodies of their loved ones that were visiting them. The agents kept looking for Lilly to come out of the dust. They waited a full three minutes and began to worry when they didn't see her.

"Where could she be?" Asked Rookie.

"I don't know. I'm getting worried." Dot said.

Gary walked towards the bombing and began to shout her name. Jet pack kept to himself, but was worried on the inside.

Moments later, Lilly came out of the dust. She had burns on her face and blood dripping down her arm and walked with a slight limp.

"Lilly!" Jet shouted. He ran up to her and wanted to give her a hug, but he remembered the argument. All he said was: "Did you kill Gaughan?"

She looked at him and then walked away to the others.

**This chapter was really hard to type because I sliced my finger open. Anyways please review. The second to last chapter is next. :(**


	22. Chapter 22: More Fighting

**Second to last chapter *Sobs* Well yeah... I will continue the story with another one, but it will be rated T. **

Lilly sat down by the others and Jet stood facing away from them. He was still mad at Lilly, but he wasn't sure why. He was somewhat enjoying it because he thinks that she looks totally adorable when she's mad. You know in a creepy killer Lilly sort of way, but he still thinks it's cute. Guy turned around and walked over to the other agents and sat down.

"Is Gaughan dead?" He asked.

"No." Lilly answered.

"How could he survive that?"

"They have bomb shelters in there. He probably went in one of them when he heard the helicopters. If I can find him I'm going back over there." She answered avoiding looking at him completely. She stood up and walked towards the burning- half crumbled structure of the base.

"Lilly! You can't go back there." Jet pack Guy said. (I made up a last name for him. It's Addams)

"Yes I can." She said firmly as she walked away. She continued and jumped down into the basement of the building.

* * *

"What did you do?" Asked G.

"I-I don't know." Jet answered. "We got into an argument and I don't think it's going to end with just an apology." He said thinking with a smirk on his face.

"Just, don't get her too mad or she'll probably kill you. I'm serious, you know how she is."

"Yeah she'll go nuts."

Rookie was standing by and started giggling when Jet pack said this.

"Oh grow up Rookie." He laughed.

* * *

Lilly searched through the rubble for Gaughan. She found him sitting on the ground trapped under a beam and an unsturdy wall was about to crush him.

"Aldean. Help an old brother out." Daryl said nervously.

"Why would I help you, I tried to kill you in the first place?"

"C'mon. You're my greatest general I ever had, I never replaced you when you left."

"I'll help you, _only _because we have some unfinished business." She said pulling him out if the rubble. As soon as she did, the wall crumbled and fell.

Both of them pulled out their swords and started fighting each other. Both avoided everything until Lilly slashed his face. He put his flipper up against the cut and dropped his sword and so did Lilly. She walked away with Gaughan staggering behind her.

"Come back and fight me!" He shouted.

"I will when you're acting like a woman. Not a man without a backbone." (Oh snap)

"Not many people would talk to me like that."

"Not many people have the power to hand you a continent." (Revolution quote.) She walked away.

* * *

A few hours later: This happened.

* * *

"Lilly?" Jet asked walking up behind her. (They're alone. Lilly's havin some thinkin time.) (Jet's not wearing his glasses.)

"What?!" She said sternly.

"I-I don't know-"

"I don't want your apologies."

"Hey, you're the one who overreacted back there." (So the fighting begins.)

"ME? I'M THE ONE WHO OVERREACTED?"

"Well,-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT UPSET ABOUT HER BECOMING A GAUGHAN!"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE SERIOUS ABOUT IT. SH-"

"YEAH AND LOOK HOW THAT WORKED OUT FOR YA!" With each line they inched closer to each other.

"SHE COULD HAVE US ALL KILLED!"

"YEAH, BUT SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS A SOLDIER! I WAS TOO!"

"YOU WOULDN'T KILL US ALL!"

"THINK TWICE!" Lilly shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD END OUR RELATIONSHIP THEN." Jet said though he didn't want to.

"MAYBE!"

"FINE THEN!"

"FINE" Lilly agreed.

There was a moment of silence and they stood there staring at eachother until Jet leaned in and kissed Lilly. She leaned against a rock. At first she didn't want to accept it, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around him. She heard him make an "mmmh" sound in her ear and she got all tingly. (Maybe this story should be rated T.)

He pulled away and looked at her and he was now hovering over her. "What are we doing?" She said.

"Mmm I don't know." He answered and kissed her again, but this time they started making out. (Good thing G didn't walk in again.) He was now completely on top of her and they both felt all tingly. (I'm not going to get descriptive and they aren't going to do anything that needs describing.)

"I love you." She let out with a moan.

They stood up and hugged. Lilly closed her eyes and heard him say. "I love you too. I don't want to lose you. I was so worried when you got and almost died. I couldn't leave your side or even think about doing it. And when I had to go into the factory and get Jordan and the chip, i- it tore me apart because I missed you so much and I'm not even going to get started on the EPF being destroyed. I-I can't stand leaving you. I love you so much." He kissed her on the top of head and hugged her tighter.

Lilly sighed and said "You're so sweet. I don't wanna break up." They were both quiet and Lilly listened to the soft beat of his heart.

Dot watched them hugging and listened to their conversation. Well they aren't going to break up, Guy needs her, she thought.

**Such sadness. The next chapter will be the last :(**


	23. Chapter 23: Gaughan's Plan

**Sorry I didn't get to add the bad guys in the story that much. They might be in the next story...if they don't die. Review! (Read the ending authors note!)**

The agents had gone to bed, all except for Lilly, who kept watch over night. She sat there for several hours then, a shadowy figure appeared in the distance. It came closer, closer still until she realized that it was several people. Liana, Alexia, Bellykid and Brittany appeared.

"What do you guys want?" Lilly asked standing up.

"Gaughan sent us to get you. Come with us or we'll get killed." Liana said.

"Why would I care about you guys dying."

"Just get over here." Brittany stated.

Lilly looked back at the sleeping agents. "How long will it take?" She asked.

"I don't know." Liana answered. Lilly stopped to think before she answered.

"Fine. I'll come." She said. "I'm not done whippin' his butt anyways."

The group of soldiers escorted Lilly away from the camp. They walked for around fifteen minutes until they approached a settlement of tents.

"He wants to meet him here.?" She asked.

"Yes and don't question it." Bellykid5 said sharply.

"OK." Lilly said rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Wait here" Alexia said as they walked away from her.

Lilly sat on a log and looked around. The watched as groups of Gaughan soldiers walked by carrying guns and other weapons to reloading tents where they would get new bullet cartridges put into them. Torches burned on nearby posts that illuminated the tents and wooden watchtowers and tree stands.

"Aldean." Said a voice sharply.

She turned around to see that the voice was that of Gaughan's. He had a smug look on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked firmly.

"Follow me." He said and let her to the leader's tent. It had a computer monitor And several control panels.

"What is this place?"

"Let me explain it to you. I actually started this militia to maintain America. Over the years, the power and stress got to me. I became insane, out of control, possessed some might say. I never wanted this country to fall like it did, but I lost it. Then the rebels formed. Now the nation is 'at war' and its out of my control, so I will destroy them both." He explained.

"What?!"

"The two main rebel bases and two main Gaughan bases will be destroyed with the touch of this button." He said pointing to one of the control panels that held a large yellow button. (Red is too mainstream.)

Suddenly Lilly felt bars press against her and she was forced back and was chained to a post.

"You're not going to stop me. This is America and I want it to stay America, not two battling countries." He said as a piece of bullet proof glass raised between her and Gaughan. He pressed the button and true screen showed the path of four missiles aimed towards pins on a map.

"Noooo!" Lilly screamed as tried role the cuffs. She repeatedly shot at the glass and beat it with the butt of her gun. Gaughan shot the control panel so she couldn't stop it.

"Gaughan, think about what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm doing. Liana, Bellykid5, Alexia, Britanny, get in here."

"Yes sir!" They all said at once when they entered the room.

"Go to the rebel base two miles from here. It will take about 20 minutes. Keep as many rebels in there as you can."

"Yes sir." They said again and left.

"Gaugahn! You'll kill them!"

"They're against me."

"You don't know anything about maintaining leadership do you?"

He remained quiet. Then he said "What was that about you being able to hand me a country."

"Maybe I meant take you're country and give it to the civilized government in the west." She said smugly.

"Get out of here Aldean." He said darkly. She turned to go, but then he stopped her. "Try to take my country from me and I'll kill you, your family, your friends, their family, and anyone who even looks at you will be re educated and they will become Gaughan soldiers and if anyone else tries to stop me, I _will _destroy this country, starting with YOUR home town, Brandon Mississippi, killing the people that knew you one by one with their loved ones watching." (That's not where I live...stalkers.)

Lilly shot him a dirty look like "I'm gonna kill you" and left the room. On the way back, she thought about telling the soldiers that they were purposely walking to their own final destination. Then, she thought harder, Bellykid5 killer Jordan. She deserves to die. The spot where the agents were camping was only a short mile from the second main rebel base.

"Lilly you're here. We were worried about you." Dot said.

"Where were you?" Asked G.

"I was called by Gaughan to go talk to him. Guys, it turns out that Gaughan only became so cruel from years of power and stress. He didn't want East America to be separated by the rebels and Gaughans so, he's blowing up the four main camps."

After she said this, They all heard a loud, high pitched roaring above them.

"What it that?" Jet shouted over the noise. Before Lilly could answer they saw a flash above them and an explosion in the distance.

"We just lost a base...and four Gaughan soldiers."

"Who were they?" Dot asked.

"Liana, Bellykid5, Alexia, and Brittany. Gaughan told them to walk to the base and keep as many rebels as they could inside."

"You knew that they were going there and you didn't stop them?"

"They deserved to die. There's a bomb going to the Gaughan base five miles from here. There's some rebels there. We can make it in time to stop it if we hurry."

"How can you stop it?" Rookie asked.

"We can hit it with another missile and blow it up while it's still in the sky."

"Cool." He said looking up to think.

"Come on guy's we have to go." Lilly said putting her backpack on and running away.

They agents followed her. They ran across fields and through trees, over hills, and across a stream. (Just kidding this isn't the last chapter.) When the gang arrives at the Gaughan camp, Lilly ran inside leaving the agents panting outside. As the agents went to go in the building Lilly came running out with a hand held missile launcher and a dozen Gaughan soldiers behind her. They looked up to the sky only to see a growing dot.

"We have to hit the head of it when it gets closer." Lilly said.

The soldiers began shooting at them and Dot and Rookie took cover. (They are cowards.) The missile became closer and closer with every second.

"We have about 45 seconds!" Lilly yelled over the sound of firing guns.

**Yayyyy this isn't the last chapter! I tricked you!**


	24. Chapter 24: The End

**Yayyyyy chapter 24! **

**Answer to guest review. Yeah...I forgot change it...so I did 5 minutes ago.**

"Lilly we have to stop it. When can we shoot it?" asked G.

"Any second!" She said. She got shot in the leg (Or flipper or whatever.) and started to stumble. It wasn't very bad, but it was enough to make her fall. Agent Guy took the missile launcher from her.

"G get her out of here!" He shouted. G grabbed her arm and helped her over to Rookie and Dot.

Jet stood out in the open waiting for the right moment to shoot. He looked through the scope at the missile. _I've got to get this. _He thought. The dot got larger and larger until seconds later it formed the shape of a missile and came into range.

He turned on the launcher and aimed it at the bomb. _I've got one shot._ The missile came out of the launcher when he fired it and hit the one that was headed towards the base. It exploded sending debris all over the place. Lilly forgot to tell Guy that he had to get under cover when he shot the missile or he'd get hit with falling pieces of metal. He stood there in the open with debris falling all around him, until something hit him on the head and he fell on his back. Another shard of metal, that was bent and torn into a sharp end, landed directly onto his chest piercing him two inches deep. Blood started pouring out of the wound and trickled onto the ground around him.

"No." Lilly whispered. She ran over to him as the debris stopped falling, but embers from the missiles slowly drifted down around them.

"Guy, honey, talk to me." She pleaded. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her and grabbed her hand. (I'm too lazy to change everything to penguin stuff.)

"I-I'm bleeding out." He said faintly.

"No no no no no you're gonna be fine just-"

"Hey." He said putting his hand on her face. "I love you." he said closing his eyes again

"Don't you dare die on me." she said opening her bag and pulling out the remote. He scanned the wound on him and pressed some buttons. He groaned in pain and squeezed her hand harder. After a few seconds he was quiet.

"Jet?" She asked. He said nothing for a few seconds. His eyes were barely opened and he finally spoke.

"Come closer." He said so faintly she could barely hear him.

"What?" At first he didn't do anything, but suddenly he sat up, grabbed her waist, and kissed her. She looked at him and smiled. "You did it." She said.

"Yeah." He said as he half smiled. (swag) She laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

Dot, Rookie, and Gary celebrated still hiding from nothing. The soldiers had run away from the base and went to inform Gaughan only to be told that he had done it himself.

"What do we do to stop Gaughan now?" Rookie asked Lilly when she returned with Jet.

"Well, I think the soldiers that went to tell him about the missile will take care of him. We're going to go there anyways. It they didn't kill him, I'm going to do it myself."

"Normally I would say cool, but I'm going to go all surfer and say, killer! No pun intended."

"Ok then, lets get moving." Lilly said slowly.

They follow the path that they took to get to the base, back to the camp. When they arrived they saw that the soldiers had already gone inside of the tent to talk to Gaughan.

"Wait here." Lilly said.

"I'm coming with you." Jet said.

"Us too." Dot, G, and Rookie said together.

"Why?"

"Were sick of just standing on the sidelines while you go kick butt, Ace." Dot said.

"OK fine, just don't say anything." She said leading them into the tent. The soldiers had Gaughan strapped to a chair and he was all beat up. His hair was messed up and he had blood dripping from a spot on his hairline. His eye was black and blue and he had bruises and blood all over his face. The soldiers were yelling stuff like "you tried to kill us" and similar threats.

"Guys. Aldean, Lilly."

When she said this, they were all stunned with fear and couldn't say anything.

"Get out." she said. They quickly left the tent.

"What do you want now Aldean?" Gaughan spat.

"I came to finish what I started." She paused. "By finishing you."

"Remember what I said Aldean." He responded.

"You can't do anything if you're dead."

"My soldiers are loyal. They'll do it for me."

"You're soldiers aren't loyal they serve you in fear. They won't do anything for you."

"Go ahead. If you kill me, America will fall apart." He said with a smirk.

"West America." She stated. The smile fell off his face.

Suddenly, he broke the chains off the chair and attacked Lilly. They fought for a while throwing punches and choking each other.

"Soldiers!" Gaughan yelled. Four men came into the room and restrained Rookie,Guy, Dot, and G.

"Tell me Aldean." Gaughan said as they stood. "Were is the remote?"

"I'll never tell you." She said.

"We know which one of these guys is more important to you." He said looking here suspiciously. "Boys." One of them pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Guy's shoulder with it. He growled in pain.

"Alright alright. You got me." She said putting up her hands.

"Cuff her." Gaughan said as some soldiers pulled out hand cuffs with a foot long chain. "Where's the remote?"

"I have it." She said as quiet as she could.

"What?" He said kneeling to her lever and getting closer. Lilly suddenly grabbed him and wrapped the chain around his neck. She carefully reached for her gun and shot the guards.

"Never hurt one of my frienDS again ESPECIALLY him." She said darkly. She then tightened the chain and Gaughan gasped for air. "Don't do it Aldean." He struggled to say. With the chain still tightened, she grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

She stood up and a man came into the room.

"Penning!" Lilly said.

"Yeah it's me."

"Guys this is the president of West America." She turned to Pennings. "Looks like you have another half of the country to rule."

"Sure thing Aldean." He said chuckling.

**Yeah so I decided to not end it because I LOVE writing these for you guys so I'll finish this adventure in this story. ;) Please review and take the poll.**


	25. Chapter 25: Back Home

**Yayyy I can't stop typing. ****I'm having the total opposite of writer's block.** I actually wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 23 and 24. And that's a miracle because I have ADD and it takes literally hours to write one little chapter because I get distracted by specs of dust floating in my face. XD *Oh look a speck* (Dory)

Lilly finished up talking to Pennings and went over to Jet who still had the knife in his shoulder.

"OK this is going to hurt." She said grabbing it. She pulled on it as hard as she could and he yelled in pain. The knife was covered in blood and so was his shirt and jacket. She took them both off and wiped the blood from around the cut. She pulled out the remote once again and used it on him...once again. He put his shirt and jacket back on and stood up.

"Lilly, what do we do now that Gaughan's dead?"

"We get to go home."

"Really!" Dot said.

"Yup. Our work here, is done." She said. "Oh wait a minute. You guys need your phones back."

"Our phones?" Jet pack Guy asked checking his pockets. "What the- wheres my phone?"

"I took it." Lilly said smirking.

"When?" G asked.

"When you guys were sleeping."

"It looks like we have a pickpocket on our hands or flippers." Rookie said.

"I secretly transported them to _certain_ places."

"How did you do that?" G asked.

"I may be a little techy with a dash of sciencyness."_  
_

"YAY!"

"But, I still hate math.

"Awwww" G said looking down.

"G?"

"Yes?"

"What's the square root of 722,346,795?

"26876.51009710896."

"Happy now?"

"Yes." (G and I have the weirdest conversations sometimes.)

"So when do we get our phones back?" Dot asked.

"I'll teleport them here now." She said pulling out her spyphone. "Rookie you don't get a phone...it died."

"HAHAHA oh yeeeaaah." Rookie stated.

Lilly teleported Dot's phone first. It arrived with her remote that she uses to disguise herself.

"OMG YAYYY! I missed you Cherri." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Wat?" Lilly said.

"What don't act like you don't name random things."

Lilly sighed and teleported Jet's phone next.

"My jetpack!" He got down on his knees (I don't think they have knees but OK.) And hugged Lilly's waist like she was the queen or something. "I love you." He whispered and stood up. Lilly teleported G's phone last.

" Oh. Theorem. It's my favorite calculator."

"You guy's ready to go home?" She asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Crap!" Lilly said before she could teleport them.

"What is it?" G asked.

"The teleport doesn't list think HQ. We'll have to walk from the forest. And believe me, I we're all sick of walking."

"Yeah, we walked forEVER!" Rookie said.

They teleported out together and arrived in the forest. The group walked to the plaza where they met Rory. Dot went up to him when he was almost finished rebuilding the pizza shop. Rookie went up to him dragging G behind him.

"Rory! You'll never believe where we've been." He started saying. Dot had to cover his beak to keep him quiet.

"So you glad to be back home?" Lilly said.

"When I'm with you I am home"

"Aww" She said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah-wait-where are my glasses?" He said sounding like he was panicked.

"Hmmmm I don't know." Lilly said sounding suspicious as she turned to walk away he wrapped his arms around her waist (you know like girlfriends and boyfriends do) and turned her around to find that she had his glasses on. They both laughed and she put his glasses on him. He put his arm over her shoulder and they walked towards the pizza shop where Rory and the agents were. They were talking about the plaza being destroyed and how it was on news headlines.

"Yeah it was a real big story. Aunt Arctic was all over it. The question page was extended by replacing them with the jokes. Basically the whole island was at a stand still. No body would come outside. I don't blame 'em. Thirteen lives were lost in the pizza parlor and eleven were wounded."

"Wow. We'd better tell them that everything is OK" Rookie said.

"Yeah, but my predicaments are that everyone would be to fear stricken to listen or come outside to even receive the message." G remarked. (There's our G talking all smart again...I think he was sick.)

"We'll make 'em listen." Lilly said cracking her knuckles.

"How can we 'make them listen'" Jet quoted.

"We check out surroundings." She said widening her eyes. (Earlier chapters.) They were laughing, like really hard because it's an inside joke so even if it's something stupid like pie then it's so much funnier.

"That's never going to get old."

'"I know right. We can get them to come outside by being outside...maybe."

"Or we can write letters to everyone." Rookie said.

"Oh my god it's a miracle. Rookie said something helpful that doesn't involve cookies." Lilly said.

"That could work though. People here LOVE getting letters and will do just about anything that they tell them to." Dot said.

"I'll send a group letter at the HQ. It's faster there." G said.

They all walked to the HQ and into the training room. The elevator came and they got on.

"I missed this place." Lilly said. "You know even if only the front is finished." (They fixed it 6/22/13!)

"Yeah...my jetpack was here and its friends."

Lilly gasped. "You have more than one jetpack?!"

"No. Just the one." Jet replied, then he went into a whisper. "It's my baby."

"Gee thanks." Lilly said sarcastically.

The elevator arrived on in the briefing room. When they walked in, more of it was repaired than when they left for America.(They've been gone for a month or two...or three.) They walked down the stairs and the director appeared on the screen.

"Ahh agents. I've been waiting for you. There is something we need to address." He said.

**OMG The director wants to talk. Help help help help help help what does he want. Who gets a promotion? G? Maybe! Does Guy's Jetpack get taken away from him? Maybe! Does Rookie finally get his cookie? Maybe! Do the Gaughan soldiers come back for revenge and destroy Club Penguin? Maybe!**

* * *

**Wait for it...**

* * *

**Keep waiting**

* * *

**Here we go!**

* * *

**This is the sad, sad, second to last chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26: Foreshadowing: Last Chapter

**Ok this is the last chapter and the short parts are sneak peeks for the next story. I know its sad...I'll probably miss writing and start the next story early.**

**Also, while I'm not writing, I will check fanfic every once in awhile if any of you guys want to PM.**

** Review!**

"Yes Director?" G asked.

"I have something to say about agent Lilly."

"Me?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. You were the one who took these agents to America right?"

"Well, Rookie was taken and we went after him."

"OK. I think that's enough information for now." The Director said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this. You have been a great agent." The director paused. "Agent Lilly, you're fired."

"What?!" They all said at once.

"Agent, you put four others in danger and caused people to die and get injured."

"It was either that or a whole country."

"Agent. You are fired and that is the end of it. You will not be allowed to make contact with any agent belonging to the EPF ever again. Turn in your spy phone and be on your way."

Lilly walked over to the table and put her spy phone on it. She waved goodbye to G, Dot, and Rookie then went to Jet pack Guy. She crossed her arms and he put on his typical stern 'agent face'. She looked up at him.

"Does this mean we're done?" She asked trying not to tear up. He avoided looking at her and nodded. He took off his glasses as she went to kiss him. They kissed and Lilly wrapped her arms around him and he did the same...to her. He tilted his head down so he could rest his head on her shoulder. (Dear god this is sad.) She let out a shaky "I love you.".

"I love you too." He replied. He lifted his head up and the other agents could see that there were tears in his eyes. :O They kept hugging and Dot had to keep herself from bursting out in tears.

"Wait a minute." He said pulling away from Lilly. She watched him as he walked over to the large table in front of the directors screen. "I quit." He said putting down his spy phone and started to walk towards Lilly again.

"Jet you can't do that. You love your job." Lilly said.

"I love you more." He responded kissing her on the forehead, grabbing her hand and walking her out of the agency. When they got outside they hugged and stayed there for like, ever.

* * *

"Director. We just lost two of our best agents." G stated. "You can't just let them go!" Dot was still in shock and couldn't say anything.

"Agent Gary I would recommend that you not talk to me that way."

"I'm sorry Director. But, I just lost two friends as well."

"We have other agents and you have other friends. Trust me Agent Gary the Gadget Guy, this is better for you and for Club Penguin.

* * *

Two weeks later...this happens

"Attention Agents. All of the hot sauce has been stolen from the Pizza Shop. Our suspect is Herbert. This is operation hot sauce." A voice blared over the speakers in the EPF headquarters.

"G, we can't do this without them."

"I know. Why did she have to fire her?"

"I am glad that he Jet didn't want to give up on their relationship though."

"Yeah. I wonder if the director will let them come back for this. They were two of the best agents we ever had. We need their help.

"Call her and ask."

"Ok."

* * *

Lilly was walking outside by herself. Penguins on the street were yelling at her. They had all somehow found how she caused the bombing at the plaza. They screamed in her face and a few people even tried to beat her up. She knew that Jet pack was at the Coffee Shop applying for a job at the newspaper press. It wasn't something he would ever want to do, but they needed money. While she was walking to the Coffee Shop, someone hit her in the face. They were holding something that left a cut on her.

"What the heck dude!" She said to him.

"Hey, you caused my brother to get killed!"

"It's not my fault." She said as she started to run. She ran inside and was met by another hater. _C'mon there was already a mob outside. This is the last thing I need._ She thought.

"PLAZA KILLER!" She yelled at her and she threw her coffee at her. It landed at her feet, but some of it still splashed up at her. She turned and ran upstairs.

"Hey, Lilly. What happened?" Guy asked.

"Guy, everyone hates me. They're throwing crap at me and saying that it's my fault that the Gaughan's bombed the Plaza.

"I'll walk you home. Maybe they won't do that if I'm with you. I'm almost done filling this out." He said continuing to fill out a form. Lilly went into the bathroom to clean up the cut. The two walked home, but the penguins continued to throw things at her and yell at her. Jet put his arm around her and walked between her and the other penguins.

Jet and Lilly woke up the next morning at Lilly's igloo.

"Good morning honey." Jet said sleepily.

Lilly sighed "Good morning." After they got ready and were about to go about their day Lilly reluctantly spoke.

"Jet?"

"Need somethin' Lil'?"

She sighed. "I have to move to America. I can't keep this up."

* * *

((())A few weeks earlier.((()))

The building was all rubble. Absolutely nothing stood accept the east wall which was only a few feet high. Dust drifted as the wind blew. The stones began to move and a figure appeared. She had blood dripping from her head and a dislocated shoulder. Barely any color could be seen on her body except for beige dust and the cuts all over her turned brown from getting dirty. She had burn marks on her face and back. Bellykid5 stood up and looked at the horizon.

"I will find him. Gary WILL love me."

**Gasp! She's alive! Gasp! Lilly's returning to America! Gasp! it's operation hot sauce. Gasp! This is annoying. I will probably start the new story in a few weeks. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! It will be called...hmmmmm I don't know what it's going to be called...Bye y'all! See ya in a few weeks.**


End file.
